Expose
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: ANOTHER RE-WRITE! Barbara Gordon, estranged daughter of Jim Gordon is sent to Gotham to uncover Batman's identity, all while the Joker comes to town looking to cause a little chaos. Once she meets both Batman/Bruce Wayne she wonders if Gotham's ready to know the truth, and what will she do when she learns the truth? Set during events of The Dark Knight. Please re-read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Please review!

_I know I've re-written this story a couple times now but please give it a read. Set during The Dark Knight with the added Character of Barbara Gordon. Hoping to do another one set during the Dark Knight Rises as well. Please review, let me know what you think!_

* * *

Chapter 1 |

The office was in a buzz. 3 pm is what The New York Times called magic hour. An hour before deadline and everyone was in a panic. It was Barbara Gordon's favorite hour. She strode across the office with a grin on her face. Holding the story in her hand.

Manolo Blahnik BB grey sued pointed toe pumps hugged her feet as she strode down the office with purpose. Her blonde wavy hair was blown back she was walking with such confidence. Her grey slacks hugged her legs as she straightened her red blouse. The office admired her, she was driven, gutsy and never backed down from a story. The women in the office envied her, their editors most prized writer, and most men would do anything to win a date with her. She smiled as she past her colleagues holding up her own work of art.

Every week she told herself this was her best work yet, but this week she really did believe it. She walked into the office, the statue of Liberty in her view as the back wall of her office was a window looking out into New York. After graduating top of her class at NYU she landed her dream job working for the New York Times and slowly worked her way up. Now she wrote and investigative column for the paper. She knew who to talk to in order to get a story; she covered mostly the organized crime stories that most of New York thought only to be myth. Her writing caused a lot of stirring in the community. The public felt safer with her writing and her subjects hated her for writing about them. She didn't mind, she wasn't afraid. It was her goal in life to make the world a better place one column at a time by writing truth.

"Barbara!" Her editor called from down the hall and appeared in her doorway "What'd you got for me this week?"

Barbara grinned, "Best work yet I think," she said handing him the article.

Andrew raised an eyebrow "you say that every week" he read the first couple lines. He started to believe her as he nodded

"Maybe…" he continued reading "Mob U, New generation of mobsters leaves crime lords looking for education on family business" he nodded putting down the article pleased

"I have an interesting offer for you Gordon" he took off his glasses and looked at her. "You're from Gotham..." he began. Barbara sat in her chair with her arms crossed frowning at the statement

Andrew didn't mean it as an insult, but Barbara took it as one.

She cut all ties with Gotham and she intended to keep it that way. It had been 10 years since she'd been back; the last time she was in her hometown was to bury her mother. She hated Gotham because all it did was remind her of the pain she suffered while there. Her father was Jim Gordon, who now ran the Major Crimes Unit for the Gotham City police he had an affair with a woman and ended up leaving Barb and her mother for her. He was married to his job, and then later to someone who wasn't Barbara's mother. He tried to get to know Barbara but she didn't want to be the outcast in his new family. Her fathers affair was made a public spectacle as his affair was with one of his colleagues. Barb couldn't reconcile her anger, and wanted nothing to do with her father no matter how hard he tried to make up for what he did, Jim regretted ruining his relationship with his daughter, he loved Both Barbara and Sarah, but he knew he wasn't a good enough husband for Barb's mother. Once Barbara graduated high school she was off to college and ran as far from Gotham as she could.

She tried as hard as she could to leave Gotham in the past. Even when her mother died, it made her angrier to know her family would never be together. Every day she wished her situation was different, that she could have her family back. Part of her felt bad even with Jim having two kids with Sarah, she wanted to get to know them but her anger towards her father made it hard.

She turned back to Andrew and nodded uninterested at his question. "So"

He began "You know anything about this?" He dropped a copy of a newspaper from Gotham and the title read "Gotham city crime rate lowest it's been in 15 years with Caped Crusader protecting the city" Barb stared at the picture of a man dressed in a bat suit

Barbara looked up at Andrew with both eyebrows raised. She wondered who in their right mind want to dress up like a bat? A masked bat was cleaning up the city. The story almost seemed made up.

"Batman saves city from fear inducing toxin?" Barb read the article in awe. "This is made up isn't it?" Barb didn't believe the article "This can't be true"

Andrew smiled nodded, "You better believe it is. Happened last year. Since then this city has relied on a guy wearing a mask. They have no idea who he even is"

Barb was surprised Gotham would depend on such a crazy thing "I want the full story on this guy" Andrew demanded

Barbara was skeptical "What makes you think New York cares about this guy?"

Andrew shook his head "The Gotham Harold wants you to come and do an expose on this guy. He's not making friends with the guys down at MCU"

"Don't they have their own reporters?" She said not wanting to go for more reasons than she was letting on. "Looks like they've done a ton of them on this guy" She went through her papers trying to look busy with other things.

Andrew nodded "And not one of them has been able to uncover who he actually is. They've read your column they want to fly you there and they want you to try and dig for information on this guy. They say you know the guy running MCU along with the new DA's assistant" he said curious

Barbara lowered her head ashamed "Jim Gordon is my father" she said not looking up at him. She sighed knowing Rachel probably went to bat over Barb coming down, "And Rachel Dawes and I grew up together"

Andrew's eyes widened. Barbara never talked about her personal life; he thought work was her only personal life. "Then you need to go. The paper agreed to let us run the story as well, so it's double the coverage. Think about what that would do for your career if you blew the lid off this guy, revealing his identity? Everyone in Gotham wants to know"

Barbara looked up still not impressed or excited about this assignment, she was never one to turn a story down but she wasn't prepared to do it

"And if I don't agree?" she challenged

Andrew looked grim "Then two major papers lose out on a huge story and you will have to try and explain why you turned down an opportunity of a lifetime to more people than just me who are a little less than understanding over a few daddy issues" He called her out. He knew her better then she thought, Barbara was a better journalist than that. She had to put her personal feelings aside and suck it up. Andrew was right about the expose this story would cause; she couldn't pass that opportunity up.

She looked up at him wondering if she would dare call his bluff. Andrew always stuck to his word and never sugar coated anything.

She sighed "On one condition" She thought it would be easier to change her last name to keep her father separate from the story as much as possible. She wasn't stupid, even reporting in New York on crime activity put a target on her back. It seemed Gotham had bigger marks and often left reporters 'mysteriously disappearing'.

"The last name goes. I'm not going there as Jim Gordon's daughter. I haven't talked to him in years and if people find out Jim Gordon's daughter is reporting on the Batman I will get no where" she shrugged thinking that was fair enough.

Andrew tilted his head confused but shrugged it off thinking it was reasonable enough "Alright" he nodded conceding "Barbara what then?"

She thought for a moment "Andrews" she wasn't that creative

Andrew shook his head at the lame attempt "Alright, Barbara Andrews, I've got you booked on the 8 o'clock flight" he announced

Barbara rubbed her eyes sitting back in her chair. She was going to be in for one hell of an assignment. She left Gotham during the depression and wondered how much worse it had gotten for crime.

She sighed dreading the assignment, as she flipped through the newspapers reading up on the city she knew it wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't an easy assignment, and it wasn't going to be easy for her to be there.

Her father had a heavy heart over Gotham's state. Article after article names Jim Gordon leading the charge after the mob, and trying to lower the crime in the city, but she didn't have to read the articles to know he was deep into making the city a safer place for his children. His other children, Barb thought. She was even angrier after her mother died. She felt as if she had no family left, no family she wanted to be a part of at least. Jimmy was born shortly after and Barb never came to see him. Sarah a few years later was the same. Barb couldn't get past the fact her father had a different family.

Letting out a sigh and wondered if she should make the call. 10 years was a long time and she knew she would have to see him in order to get part of her story. She sat hating Andrew for a moment, knowing if she called to tell him she was coming would help the situation, she needed to be on his good side.

She picked up the phone to make the call while packing up a few items to take on the trip. "Jim Gordon Please" She said over the phone.

* * *

Jim stood in the empty bank safe looking over the crime scene. It was another robbery by the clown they've nicknamed the Joker. Jim had more on his mind than the clown. The marked bills they were tracking with the mob were in the vault. Leaving this bank the 5th in the city. The mob was using this one as well to deposit their cash.

Jim looked up after looking of the surveillance photos and saw the Batman standing at the door of the vault. He was just in time.

He nodded to his lieutenant, Ramirez, "Can we get a minute people" she walked out giving Gordon and Batman some time to talk.

"Him again" batman said seeing the photo Jim held up, "Who are the others"

"Bunch of small timers" Jim answered keeping watch of the time. He had to be gone quickly if he was going to meet Barbara at her hotel room.

Batman looked down at the stack of bills "Some of the marked bills I gave you" he read them with his device

"Mob's making drug buys with them for weeks this bank was another drop off for the mob. That makes five" Jim said, "We've found the bulk of their dirty cash"

"Time to move in" Batman nodded

"We're going to have to hit all banks simultaneously. Swat teams, back up" Jim thought out loud, "What about this Joker guy" he wondered if they should be worried.

Bruce wasn't interested. He wanted to get the mob. It was their time to finally put them all away. "One man or the entire mob"

"When the new DA hears about this, he's going to want in" Jim said. Harvey Dent was beginning to make a name for himself as the new District Attorney.

Batman agreed, "Do you trust him"

"Be hard to keep him out" Jim was going through his paperwork "I hear he's as stubborn as you" he looked up to find Batman gone.

He wasn't surprised. It was a habit Batman did often. Jim walked out checking the time. It was late and Barb's flight was just getting in. He walked out to the other investigators and nodded "I'll be on my cell" he said leaving

* * *

The car headed into the city, it was late and city seemed black. Barbara sighed as the car pulled up to the hotel. She felt uneasy already about being here; so many memories were flooding back to her. Police sirens screamed past, Gotham's finest are always at work here she thought. She wondered what crime they were chasing after this time knowing it would only be a few minutes before she heard them again.

"Miss Andrews" The driver said opening the door for her. She stepped out

The Gotham Herald was spearing no expense at having Barbara here. They put her up in the Ritz Hotel, the most expensive hotel in the city, they were even planning on having a driver for her but she declined as she felt it was better for her to roam the city on her own terms.

The bellmen carried her luggage inside as she made her way to the desk. She stopped short as she stared at her father. She felt like she was staring at a ghost. Jim stood shyly, he was happy to see his daughter but he wondered just how happy she was to see him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked expecting him to be in the police car sirens blazing that she had just heard. "Shouldn't you be working or something"?

Jim tried to smile "Hello to you too"

Barb looked away trying to calm herself. She didn't mean to sound harsh "When you told me you were coming, I called the paper to ask where you were staying. I wanted to see you" Jim said nervous.

Despite her intentions to keep Jim out of her life, he was proud of his daughter. She was a strong woman who made her own way in the world. He never had any worries about her until now, now that she was back in Gotham; he needed to make sure she would be safe.

He let out a sigh, "It was a little harder to track you down seeing as you're name is Barbara Andrews"

Barb looked at her feet with a meek nod, "I didn't want anything pinned back to you and I figured a I could more answers as just some journalist from New York rather than Gordon's daughter" she said

He stood to the side as she checked in accepting her answer, "That's smart" he stood fumbling for a minute. "Could we talk? Id love for us to catch up" he asked

Barbara sighed and nodded "Sure. Common might as well get to work right away" they walked towards the elevator she knew she was still being too harsh. She hoping they could focus on her assignment rather than catching up. Barb wasn't ready to start hashing into the past.

Jim took the suitcase from her hand and carried it as he followed her. She smiled slightly at the kind gesture. "It's nice to see you Jim," she said trying to sound sincere.

Jim smiled, "Same here kiddo"

She was torn. She wasn't unhappy to see Jim, it had been a long time and suddenly she felt seeing him again made her think it was time to move on. She still felt the anger and pain over what happened, even though she was beginning to wonder about letting him in again, it would take time.

"So" Jim sat her suitcase down then took a seat on the couch "The Herald and the Times both want to run the story and want you to try and expose the Batman's identity" Jim said almost sounding tired of hearing it. He must have had dozens of reporters hounding him about the same topic since he first appeared.

"This has been going on a year, still no one has cracked the case," he said shaking his head. He was almost glad. He believed Gotham wasn't ready to find out Batman's true identity. He feared Barbara, being the good reporter that she is would end up finding out.

Barbara nodded taking a sip from her scotch. She wasn't normally a drinker but tonight was a night she needed one. I had been 10 years since she had seen him. He looked tired and worn. His job got the best of him. And barb wasn't ready to have a heart to heart with her father. She was here on business, she wanted to get her story and leave just as quickly.

"So what do you know about him" Barb pulled out her note pad and recorder.

Jim shrugged, "He's a hero," he said simply,

Barb motioned for more.

Jim sighed, "It started about a year ago. Carmine Falcone was the first one we caught with him but found out he was working with Doctor Crane and some band of vigilantes who filled the city's water supply with this hallucinogenic drug" he shook his head, "It completely tore apart the Narrows, Barbara, you should have seen it." Jim said

"He saved the city from this outbreak?" Barb asked

Jim nodded "I can give you the reports, with all the details"

"How did you escape the effects?" Barb asked

"Rachel had been infected, at Arkham earlier and the Batman was able to make a antidote." Jim explained to the best of his knowledge. He still wasn't sure how Batman did most of his work.

Barb nodded taking notes "What happened to Dr. Crane and the vigilantes"

"Most of them arrested. Their leader died in the train crash. And Crane is still on the lose"

"After a year" Barb was surprised

Jim shrugged, "Crane, excuse the expression, got a taste of his own medicine and we still haven't been able to find him. "

Barb sighed, "I guess vigilantes aren't so much folklore anymore" she was almost amused by it all

"Barbara, I want you to be careful" Jim urged, "Asking these kinds of questions will draw the wrong kind attention. Gotham isn't safe yet, we haven't cleaned up the narrows, and the mob is still an active organization that is still running half of the city. We may have put away Carmine Falcone, but it seems the largest crime family in North America is still operating"

Barbara sighed, "Jim, all I wrote about in New York was about Organized Crime" she argued, "New York is just as bad as Gotham and I'm still alive"

Jim ran his hand through his grey hair, "I know. I have every article you've written, I know about the things you write about. But you'll see. Gotham is it's own monster"

Barb sat feeling like she was 16 and getting a lecture from her father. The pangs inside her flared, Jim lost his right to act like a parent when he walked out on Barb's mom. Barb stood up avoiding the awkward moment.

"Rachel, she's been asking about you ever since she heard you were coming" Jim said knowing he was overstepping his boundaries.

Barb nodded, "I'm having lunch with her tomorrow"

Jim nodded; "I guess you'll be meeting Harvey Dent another time seeing as I have a lunch meeting with him" he smiled at the coincidence.

Barb didn't find the humor in the coincidence but she tried to soften her expression. "Well I'll let you be, you're probably tired from the trip" Jim said standing to his feet.

Barbara tried to smile "Thanks for coming. And for filing me in" She looked at him, he meant well. She was grateful that he cared enough to come down "I had a nice time tonight Jim"

Jim smiled as he walked down the hall. Barb shut the door. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be seeing her father again.

Later that night she sat up looking out on the window, 20 stories high and looking out straight across was Wayne Tower. She remembered the Wayne family. They had a son her age, they helped Gotham become a growing city, but their murder changed all that She remembered it being all over the news.

Across the sky and was the famous "Bat Symbol" Barb couldn't help but smile. Jim didn't mention it but Barb had heard of it. It was there, reminding the people of Gotham he was watching the city.

It was hard being back in Gotham, every minute she was reminded of her childhood, and that her family was torn apart. Yet seeing Jim made her realize that she had to forgive him, the effort he made to see her made her want to forgive him, but there was still a big part of her that was angry, it would take time to get over what happened, but she surprised her self that she actually wanted to move on.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 |**

Bruce heard Alfred come down "It'll be nice when Wayne Manor's rebuilt, then you can swap not sleeping in a penthouse, for not sleeping in a mansion" he sat the thermos of coffee on the desk

Bruce smiled as he tried to focus stitching his arm up,

"Whenever you stitch yourself up, you sure make a bloody mess" Alfred realized what Bruce was doing

"Yea." Bruce sighed, "It makes me learn from my mistakes" he said knowing next time to steer clear of dogs

Alfred took a look, "You ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now..."

"My armor" Bruce handed him the needle, "Carrying too much weight. I need to be faster" he said giving Alfred the needle

"I'm sure Mr. Fox would oblige" Alfred replied

"Did you get mauled by a tiger" Alfred saw the wound

"It was a dog" Bruce said ashamed

"Uh?" Alfred didn't hear him

Bruce got defensive, "It was a big Dog" he thought about the imposters last night. "There were more copycats last night Alfred with guns" he worried.

"Why don't you hire them and take the week off" Alfred shot back

Bruce laughed, "That wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people"

"I know" Alfred was finishing up, "But things have improved. Look at the new District Attorney" he pointed to the surveillance Bruce had running

"I am" Bruce nodded, closing in on footage of Harvey, "Closely. I want to know if he can be trusted" he wondered.

He didn't know what to think of Harvey yet. There were so many officials in this city that were corrupt, Bruce wanted to make sure he was good, for the city's sake and Rachel's

"You interested in his character, or his social circle" Alfred saw Rachel and Harvey walking into the courthouse

Bruce watched trying to keep an even expression, "Who Rachel spends her time with is her business" he got up to get changed for his meeting

"I trust you don't have me followed on my day off" Alfred joked

Bruce turned taking off his shirt, "If you ever took one I might"

"I suppose you're going to have Miss Barbara Gordon followed then seeing as she arrived in Gotham last night to write a story on the Batman's identity" Alfred said with a grin. He found it funny after a year reporters were still at it

Bruce smiled, "I might just have to keep an eye on her myself" he thought back to her as a child, he wondered what she was like now. "Can't have her finding out our secrets can we"

Alfred looked grimly at the scars that Bruce was covered in ignoring his comment about Barb, "No your limits Master Wayne"

"Batman has no limits" Bruce pulled on his shirt and began buttoning it.

"Well you do master Wayne" Alfred argued

Bruce shrugged, "Can't afford to know em"

"And what happens on the day that you do find out" Alfred asked

"We all know how much you like to say I told you so" Bruce said matter of fact with a smile

"On that day sir, even I won't want to… probably" he smiled

Bruce finished getting ready, "Why is Barbara going by a different name" Bruce asked, "Did she get married?"

Alfred shook his head, "Not that I could find, she may be doing it to keep her relationship with Lieutenant Gordon a secret to protect him and herself"

"Smart girl" Bruce thought, "Good reporter too. She might actually come close"

"And if she does?" Alfred asked

"I said might" Bruce grinned

* * *

It was an early morning and Barbara was on the train making her way to the police station. She looked at her reflection in the window and shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't been dressed this casual since she was in college. Her jeans hugged her legs, while trading in her slacks and pencil skirts for a less intimidating look, her flat shoes didn't give her the height she was used to either, but her brown boots were a lot more comfortable Barb thought and they were giving her legs a little bit of insulation. It was getting colder; She remembered Gotham winters to be bitter, she never left the house unless she absolutely had to. Suddenly she regretted packing only her leather jacket, trying to bury her face in her Burberry scarf to keep her warm she was thankful she at least at her cashmere sweater underneath. It was her favorite. The cream sweater was a gift from her mother. She couldn't bare to part with it, even if it was 10 years old.

MCU was busy, reminding Barb of her office back in New York. "I'm here to see Jim Gordon, I'm Barbara Andrews," she announced to attendent.

Barb tried to act inconspicuous; there were a lot of cops watching her. News had spread that she was in town to do the story. It didn't help that Vicky Vale, the editor of the Herald wrote a story on her already. Barb was relieved that nowhere did It mention her relation to Jim.

She was lead through the offices where she found Jim in his office. "Hello, Ms Andrews" he nodded thanks to the officer and closed the door after her.

Barb sat down while Jim went through the stack of folders "Here is the case on the Falcone family" he handed her the first one, "There's Carmines" he handed her another

"And then here's the case on Arkham and the hallucinogenic drugs that were poured into the water system" he handed her a third "there's Doctor Cranes file"

Barb was beginning to feel overwhelmed, "I think that should be a good starting point" Jim said

Barb flipped through the papers, "You think?" she said sarcastically

Jim nodded amused, "No one knows I'm giving you these, they're all copies so you can take them back to the hotel if you'd like"

Barb nodded, "I appreciate this Jim. Thank you" she really did. Not once did a detective give Barb police files for any of her stories back in New York.

Jim wondered if he was doing the right thing by giving her the information, he believed the city still needed Batman. If his identity was revealed Jim feared that would be the end to him. They would have to arrest him based on the laws he's broken.

"Barb I'm doing this based on faith" Jim said

"I wont let them out of my sight" Barb reassured him while reading through the reports.

"No" he said, "I have faith in that you wont find out who he is" he regretted saying it. He wanted Barbara to succeed but the story was too dangerous.

Barb looked confused. "Jim the city wants to know"

"And when they do, then what?" Jim shrugged, "I don't think they've looked too deeply into this to wonder what will happen after they find out"

Barb was quiet while she processed.

"There are copycats coming out of the woodwork" Jim confessed, "He is giving people the courage to go out like he is, but it's not the same. These impersonators are getting themselves shot, stabbed, badly hurt"

Barb didn't realize that was going on. "He's inspiring people to try and do good" she shrugged trying to justify it "Just a shame he's better at it then they are" Barb tried to make light of it pragmatically

"This isn't funny" he pointed "If Gotham find out he's just an ordinary citizen there could be more." He shook his head, "It puts the real Batman at risk, and it also puts the city at an even greater risk for threats"

Barb nodded understanding, but she also knew another angle Jim was leaving out. "You don't want to arrest him either"

Jim sighed, "I don't" he said simply, "He's doing too much good out there. Sure it's by his own accord that aren't always law abiding but he's doing things that Gotham PD can't"

Barb sighed, "I'm sorry Jim" Barb stood holding the files, "If I don't write this story then two editors are going to have my head, and if I come up with nothing, I may never write for another paper again" she had no other option

Jim scratched his head frustrated.

"Look" Barb put the filed down feeling guilty "I know this is a tough situation for you" Barb started, "I've always written the truth and written what I thought would be best for my city." she said, "I'm going to do that here.."

Jim nodded hoping he would be right in the end, "Do what you have to do Barbara" he said defeated.

Barb carried the files again and walked out of the office. Barb couldn't turn her back on the story, if the city wasn't ready to know the truth, Barb would know.

Rachel and Harvey strode through pleased with the outcome of the trial.

"We'll never be able to pin the gun to Maroni, but the fact that they're trying to kill you means that we're getting to them" Rachel smiled

Harvey didn't seem too easy to convince, "Glad you're so pleased Rachel" he said

Rachel looked at Harvey, she didn't mean to sound insensitive.

"I'm fine by the way" Harvey grinned

Rachel grinned, "Common Harvey you're Gotham's DA, if you're not getting shot at, it means you're not doing your job right"

She grabbed his hand, "But you did say you were rattled, we could take the rest of the afternoon off"

"Cant" he said disappointed, "Dragged the head of Major crime unit down here"

"Jim Gordon?" Rachel said, "I'm having lunch with his daughter, their old friends" Rachel pointed, "Try to be nice" she said walking away

* * *

Barb walked up to the restaurant where she was meeting Rachel. As Barb walked through to the table she saw her. Rachel hadn't changed a bit. She smiled as she stood. "Oh my god" Rachel Smiled, "Barbara Gordon, as I live and breathe"

Barbara hugged Rachel with a big smile and a giggle. It was like they were 16 again. "Rachel, I've missed you" she took a look at Rachel again, her hair was pulled back into a bun and her maroon suit hugged her figure. She was always envious of her dark hair and deep green eyes.

Rachel nudged her arm, "If that were true you would have visited you liar" she smirked. Barb missed her wittiness; Rachel always took the chance to poke fun at Barb in a harmless way. She was always a no nonsense girl.

Barb sat down with an apologetic look. Rachel let up, "I know it's hard for you being here. And I could have come to you" Rachel confessed

Barb smiled, "Too busy climbing the justice ladder. Assistant DA. Wow" Barb said proud

"It's been a tough ride but I love my job" Rachel said getting settled,

Rachel smiled with a nod. "There must be a few perks dating your boss too?" Barb raised her eyebrow

Rachel blushed. "Harvey is great. And no there are no perks. I just waited 20 minutes for him to show up for court, and while I'm getting ready to lead he just waltzes in like the world operates on his time" she complained.

Barb giggled, "Sounds like a our new DA is real professional"

Rachel shook her head, "Oh he completely owned the hearing, even though the defendant is going to walk he still managed to pull out a prosecution while having a gun pulled on him"

Barb sat impressed. She thought for a moment and looked at Barb again, "But I think he might be the one" Rachel gushed

Barb tilted her head laughing; "So we've finally moved on from Bruce Wayne I assume"

Barb knew all throughout their childhood that Rachel always loved Bruce. Rachel's letters were painful to read when Bruce disappeared; she blamed herself for it all since Rachel was last with Bruce. And when he came back, Rachel quietly hoped she'd finally be with the man she loved as a child.

Rachel sighed, "Bruce will always have a special place in my heart, but Harvey" she couldn't find the words. "He's more"

Barb smiled, "I'm glad you found someone Rachel"

Rachel was beaming, "What about you? Anyone special in New York?"

Barb shook her head with a light shrug, "What can I say I'm married to my job"

Rachel sighed, she couldn't believe it. Barb was beautiful. She had such a glow to her every time Rachel saw her picture, and since they were kids she had the brightest blue eyes and the kindest face. Her blonde hair and tiny figure were always popular with the guys in school but Barb never seemed like she had time for them. She never met anyone she connected with.

Barb took a sip of her water. She couldn't find a man who could keep up with her. "Every guy I've ever dated either can't accept my position, or the reputation I've earned in the city" she learned to shrug it off.

Rachel grinned, "Maybe you just haven't met your match"

Barb raised her eyebrows thinking maybe Rachel was right. "So what about your story" Rachel asked trying to hide her knowing expression

"Ah" Barb said, "The Batman story" She said amused

"You sound excited" Rachel pointed out. Part of her interest in catching up with Barbara was to make sure she didn't expose Bruce. It was a secret Rachel promised to keep for him.

"This all seems made up but the crazy thing is that it's all true." Barb said blown away by the audacity of it all, "I mean there is a man running around the city dressed as a bat. I mean if this guy is caught what's my dad to do? Arrest him or lock him in a padded cell?"

Rachel gave a nervous laugh hoping for neither. "You do know he is doing good for the city"

"Sure, absolutely" Barb nodded, "But why the mask" she wondered

Rachel stared blankly knowing the answer. "A lot of reasons I suppose. To protect himself and the people closest to him" She shrugged, "And maybe he's trying to be more than just a man dressed as a bat. Maybe its a symbol, a symbol of hope for the city that anyone could be the batman"

Barb pointed as he pulled out today's paper. "Batman impersonators making it hard to catch the real vigilante"

Rachel's expression sank in defeat. "I get it though" Barb nodded putting the paper down. "But I can't turn my back on this story"

"I don't mean this as an insult to your father Barb, but he's doing more than the police could ever do" Rachel said

Barb knew it. "My father and this guy seem to have some sort of quiet partnership"

Rachel shrugged trying to act unknowing. She hated holding back on Barb but it wasn't her story, and it wasn't her secret to tell. "How is it with your father?" She asked trying to change the subject/

Barb sighed, "Hard." Barb said honestly. "I haven't seen Sara or the kids. And I don't know if I'll ever be ready to"

Rachel tilted her head, she hoped that Barb would come to terms and accept that they were part of her family, whether they were perfect or not.

"You have to forgive him honey, I know you're angry and you probably always will, but you need to start moving forward. Think about those kids who haven't had a chance to meet their big sister" Rachel said

Barb knew Rachel was right. "It has felt a little easier, I want to forgive him and move on. It's just every minute I'm here I think about what happened, and I think about what he did" she shrugged

"Yeah but sweetie, your mom eventually forgave him. Don't you think should would want you to too?" Rachel said

Barb nodded, "I know holding on to my pain and anger has caused me and them to miss out on something special, and but it's going to take time" Barb explained, "I can't just jump into it all as if everything is fine, and nothing ever happened" Barb shrugged.

She knew Rachel meant well but it wasn't easy for Barb to just turn around and forgive her father. It made it harder without her mother around to offer guidance.

As the ladies finished up lunch they walked out of the restaurant and Rachel bumped into Harvey with a smile.

"All the women in Gotham city and I am so happy I bumped into you" he smiled holding on to Rachel

Barb couldn't help but smile at his charm. Harvey Dent stood in front of

Barbara staring at the love of his life, Rachel Dawes.

"You should be so lucky" Rachel rested her hand on his chest, "Barbara, this is Harvey Dent" She smiled, "Harvey this is Barbara, we've been friends since we were kids"

Harvey turned his charming smile to Barb, "I've heard a lot about you from your father" Barbara quickly shook her head cautiously. Harvey stopped.

"I hope you can keep that between you two" Barb said "I am actually here under a different name"

Harvey looked apologetically at Barb then to Rachel confused, Rachel nodded.

Barb caught on "In case anything were to happen I wouldn't want to be connected back to Jim"

Harvey nodded realizing, "Well you're secret's safe with me...and hopefully the dozens of people who just passed us on the sidewalk" he looked around

Barb chuckled, "You must have done well in the polls with that charm of yours, Mr. Dent "

Harvey smiled and quickly frowned, "Actually no, I got in by a hair, majority thought I was radical and slightly narcissistic" he said defeated

Rachel nudged him knowing he was kidding. "Harvey is really making some headway, he wants Gotham to be a safe city, like it used to be"

Barb smiled, "That with or without the Batman's help" Barb asked with a raised eyebrow

Harvey chuckled with a nod, "For as long as he's willing, I'll be glad to have help from the Batman. He's a hero." He lowered his voice, "I'm sure your father would agree to that"

Barb nodded going along with his beliefs, "I'd like to schedule some time to talk to you more about the Batman if I could" Barb asked, "I'm hoping to get back to New York sooner than later"

Harvey nodded, "Anything for a friend of Rachel's. Call my office later on this afternoon"

Barb nodded turning to Rachel, "Rach, I hope we can do this again before I leave"

Rachel nodded, "We better" she hugged Barb hoping they would. She hoped that with Barb being in Gotham again and with her father would help her move on and want to stay in Gotham longer.

Barb nodded to Harvey "It was a pleasure meeting you Harvey, take care guys" Barb said as she made her way down the street.

Stepping onto the sidewalk to head to her next destination she stared at her feet while thinking about what Rachel and Harvey both said about the Batman. Her thoughts were put on hold as a searing pain shot through her entire body, she suddenly felt as if she walked straight into a wall. Whatever she hit, it was hard and didn't move.

"What the…" she was about to curse when she looked up and came face to face with a man staring back at her with a grin. He stood as if he wasn't even touched.

Barbara tried to gather herself. He smiled "Pardon Me," he said softly apologizing. Bruce looked down at the poor girl, she walked straight into him.

Barbara looked up at Bruce Wayne then looked down embarrassed "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," She said

He nodded "That's alright. It happens. Are you alright Barbara?" He asked concerned as he looked at her rubbing her shoulder. He felt bad knowing she was hurting from the collision.

Barbara was surprised he remembered her, "It's been a long time Bruce" she couldn't help but smile, "I'm surprised you remembered me"

Bruce smiled, "Rachel and you were as close as she and I were. It has been a long time" Bruce nodded, "But are you ok, you look like you're hurting pretty bad" he said concerned.

Barb was tiny compared to him he thought. She walked with that brisk New York pace she hit him rather hard.

Barb nodded still embarrassed. "Yes, I'm fine don't worry I wont file for injuries" she tried to smile.

She felt almost flushed walking into Bruce. He stood over 6 feet tall. Dressed in a grey tailored suit. His shoulders relaxed but strong, his hands in his pockets. His dark brown hair was slicked back and his face gentle as he still wore his grin. He grew up into one handsome man, Barb thought. But she read the papers; he was an aloof playboy who was like a little kid in a china shop when it came to running his family's business.

He raised his eyebrows "You ran into me. Shouldn't I be the injured party?"

He liked her wittiness. He watched her for a moment. She looked like the kind that didn't let anyone get her down. He tried to recount the last time he saw her, it must had been one Christmas he was home from Princeton, a time neither one of them cared to remember, he knew from Rachel the pain Barb was going through with Jim leaving her mother for another woman. Bruce lived with the anger of losing his parents too much to realize Barbara was around. She intrigued him though; she had a spark he didn't see in too many people. He examined her giving into his male brain. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her bangs were brushed to the side. She wasn't very tall while wearing flat boots. She couldn't help but pause staring at her legs. They were short legs, but nice. He smiled as she was bundled up protected from the cold by a scarf. She was put together well. She had style even dressed casually. She turned into a beautiful woman. She looked a lot like her mother

Barbara smirked "Look at you. You would need a semi to put a dent in you"

He chuckled looking down as he touched his lip "I wouldn't go that far" thinking about all the hits he has taken and left a pretty big mark. He has the scars to prove it.

Barbara looked at her watch. "I should get going. I'm sorry for running into like that. But it was nice to see you again" she began her stride

He turned to watch her go with a nod and a smile. "You too" he said more to himself.

* * *

The Gotham herald was buzzing but it didn't compare to the Times. Barb strode through still grinning from her run in with Bruce. Rachel forgot to mention how much of a hunk he turned into.

She couldn't help but think about their encounter. It left her wondering if she'd see him again. Barb couldn't afford to get distracted. She also would never develop feelings for someone her friend cared for so deeply as Rachel did.

"Just wait one moment and I'll see if Vicky can see you now" The receptionist said.

Barb nodded watching the journalists rushing by. All studying Barb, they all knew who she was and Barb didn't know how to gauge their reactions. She wouldn't be happy to find out her paper hired an outside journalist to cover a hot story.

"Miss Andrews. Vicky will see you" the receptionist said.

She nodded following her in. Barb envied her outfit, a tan pencil skirt with a crisp white collard shirt tucked in with a cute brown belt. Barb sank walking in wishing she dressed like a grown up today.

Everything in Vicky's office was white. Barb had a hard time focusing through the glare coming from the sun. She sat in front of Vicky and tried to smile.

"Lovely office" Barb lied

Vicky smiled, "So I hear you're New York's star reporter when it comes to reporting on organized crime"

Barb grinned. She wanted to come across modest; "I try to write as honest and accurately as possible" She was confused why Vicky would start with a comment like that.

Vicky leaned forward "Level with me here Barb"

Barb nodded intently

"Do you think you can find out who this guy really is?" She asked

Barb didn't know how to answer, "Ms Vale, I can assure you I will do my best at interviewing everyone involved and associated with the Batman and report based on what I find"

Vicky sighed, "Barbara, this guy has the city up in arms wanting to know who he is and what possess him to dress like a bat and fight crime" she said with a no nonsense attitude

Barb scratched her head, "I think I'm a little unclear on what your intention is for this article"

"I want this guy put away so the real police can handle the crime in this city" Vicky said simply

Barb nodded still confused. She wasn't sure they were on the same page.

"What do you have so far" She leaned back

Barbara was still taken back with Vicky, she was intimidating, "I've talked to the head of MCU and I've been researching the incidents last year with Dr Cane and the water supply being contaminated with the drugs " Barbara said "And I've scheduled an appointment with the District Attorney to get his take on it. Maybe he knows something he's not telling" Barb shrugged

Vicky nodded, "Not bad for only being in the city 12 hours. The quicker you can get the story and out of town the better" she said plainly

Barb was taken back at her rudeness. Barb felt the same way, but Vicky had a sting to her words.

Barb sat still, Vicky shrugged, "Some of my reporters are a little pissed off some hot shot from New York is taking their story"

Barb looked away embarrassed, "Oh.."

"But like I keep telling them, If they had figured out the Batman's identity than wouldn't have to hire an outside reporter" Vicky shook her head, "A year, we've been at this"

"Well Thank you for the opportunity" Barb said "I have some research I need to do and I was also hoping to look over some of your archives"

Vicky nodded, "Go find an empty cubicle. The archives are downstairs but you can log on to the Papers network and search online"

Barb nodded knowing she could figure it out. She learned to be a computer wiz when she was turned away from information. She didn't do it often but if she had to she hacked into databases to look up research.

Barb stood and walked out to find a place to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 |

* * *

Rachel tried to sit through an awkward dinner with Harvey, Bruce and his date while wondering if Bruce was intentionally trying to make the night uncomfortable.

"I'm talking about a kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante" she said

"Gotham city's proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right" Harvey defended

"Gotham needs heroes like you, elected officials, not some man who thinks he's above the law" Natasha countered

Rachel was surprised at how intelligent Bruce's date was. It was a change from the models he usually took out who didn't understand politics.

"Exactly" Bruce agreed, "Who appointed the Batman" he still would never get tired at degrading himself in front of the public

"We did" Harvey said, "all of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city" he was angry thinking about how bad Gotham has gotten.

"But this is a democracy Harvey" Natasha said

"When enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend their democracy, and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor it was considered a public service."

"Harvey, the last man appointed to protect the Romans was named Ceaser and he never gave up his power" Rachel called him on his story with a grin

"Alright fine" Harvey sat back with a smile, "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain" Harvey said, "Look who ever the Batman is, he doesn't want to do this for the rest of his life, how could he. He's looking for someone to take up his mantle"

Rachel glanced at Bruce with a somber look and wondered if that were true. Bruce looked at Rachel agreeing with Harvey. He sat knowing now that Harvey would be the one to take his place, but without the mask.

"Someone like you Mr. Dent" Natasha said

Bruce smiled

"Maybe" Harvey thought, "If I'm up to it"

Natasha grabbed her menu, "What if Harvey Dent is the caped crusader" she held it above his nose covering his eyes.

Bruce looked on amused. "If I were sneaking out every night, someone would have noticed by now" he grabbed Rachel's hand

Bruce looked on trying to put his feelings aside. He believed he and Rachel would be together once he put away the suit, and sitting and listening to Harvey made him realize the time was coming.

"Well I'm sold" Bruce said, "I'm going to throw you a fundraiser"

"That's kind of you Bruce, but I'm not up for election for another 3 years" Harvey said

"No you don't understand, one fundraiser with my pals" Bruce said, "You'll never need another cent"

"Well how can I say no to that" Harvey smiled, "Thank you" he nodded

Bruce nodded, "I guess we'll be finding out Batman's identity soon enough with Barbara in town though"

Harvey nodded, "Rachel tells me you both knew her when you were kids"

Bruce shrugged nonchalantly "Rachel more so."

"She definitely has grown up" Rachel nodded, "She's all tough being a New Yorker now. Which is funny seeing how small she actually is. Bruce you wouldn't recognize her if you saw her"

Bruce smiled, "I actually did. I ran into her earlier, she actually ran into me literally" he corrected himself. Rachel was right; Barbara had grown up into a beautiful woman. He was taken back by her beauty he thought, but he looked at the woman he loved, Rachel, there was no one else he wanted to be with.

Rachel looked amused knowing he was contemplating which event to ask her to accompany him to. "She's a talented writer. There's no doubt in my mind she'll find out sooner or later" Bruce said coolly

Rachel fought to roll her eyes as she grinned.

* * *

Barb stood at the door regretting her decision to come over to Jim's for dinner. She wasn't ready. She was still angry, she didn't know if she could look Sarah in the eyes. Suddenly she caught her breath as Jim opened the door.

"Hey Hey, come in" he smiled.

It was too late for Barb to change her mind. She walked in timidly. "Let me take your coat" he said pulling off Barb's leather jacket.

She tried to smile. She heard the kids in the living room and took a deep breath and followed Jim in.

"Oh my goodness, Barbara, you're all grown up" Sarah smiled walking towards Barb

Barb couldn't think straight; she tried to smile feeling overwhelmed. She looked over and saw Jimmy and Sarah and tried to hold back the tears. They both stood behind their mother.

"Guys, this is your sister, Barbara" Sarah smiled

The kids looked at Barb curiously, Barbara smiled with a small awkward wave,

"Hi guys"

"Dad says you live in New York" Jimmy said

Barb bit her lip and nodded. All the feelings she had of wanting to move on were amplified. She loved those kids at first sight. And she hated herself for letting her anger get in the way of having a relationship with them.

"Is that why we've never met you before?" Sarah asked

Barb felt awful as she nodded; "I'm sorry" she choked out

Jim rubbed her back, "Barbara is a well known writer in New York"

"What do you write about" Sara asked

Barb smiled, "Mostly about things your mom and dad don't want you to know about yet"

Sarah and Jim laughed, "Barb writes about the crime in the city"

"Why don't you write for a paper here about that, we have plenty" Sarah said

"No, Batman is cleaning up the city" Jimmy said

Barb smiled with a nod, "You think so huh"

Jimmy nodded, "He's awesome"

Barb smiled. She looked at Jim with an apologetic look. "Kids why don't you get washed up for dinner" Jim said

They obliged and walked out of the room while Sarah went back to making dinner. "I'll let you two talk" she said

"I'm sorry" Barb cried

Jim rubbed her back, "Barbara honey"

"I missed out. I stayed away because I was angry and they lost out" She said wiping her eyes

Jim hugged his daughter, "I know I can't change what happened, and I'll always have to live with what I've done, but I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, I wasn't the man I should have been, I wasn't the father I should have been, and I wasn't the husband your mother deserved. And every day I live with that" Jim confessed

Barb cried, "I want to move on, and I don't want to be angry anymore"

Jim nodded, "I want that as well. We want to be part of your life Barb, and we want you to be part of this family. Sarah doesn't want to take your mothers place, but she loves you and wants to know you"

Barb tried to gather herself. She knew Sarah wanted to make an effort, she knew they had nothing but good intentions. She wanted to be part of their lives, and part of their family.

"I've gone years without a family, I went years ignoring you" Barb said

"You had good reason to" Jim agreed, "We know none of this is going to change over night. So why don't we start at taking one step at a time" he suggested

Barb looked at him, her eyes still glossy. She wanted to do that as she nodded.

Jim was getting a little emotional himself as he looked at his daughter, "Good. Because I am so proud of you, and proud of the woman you've become" he said

Barb wrapped her arms around her father "One step at a time" she said

Jim nodded.

They stood with her hands together and walked to the kitchen. Barb gave a small smile to Sarah, "Can I help with anything?" she asked as a gesture

Sarah smiled relieved and shook her head, "You make yourself comfortable and catch up with your dad" Barb smiled, Sarah stopped and stepped towards Barb,

"I'm so glad you're here though, and I want you to know that you are always welcome in our home" she put her hands on Barb's shoulders

Barb nodded with a smile, "Thank you. And" she stopped, "I'm sorry. For staying away" she looked at Sarah sincerely.

She was still the other woman who took her father away from her mother, but she was trying to forgive her, like she was her father.

Sarah looked down and nodded, "You don't have to apologize. I just hope we can take tonight and move forward"

Barb nodded in agreement.

Jim stood at the doorway with Jimmy and Sarah at his side, "You sure I can't drive you back to the hotel?"

Barb nodded, "I'll be fine"

"Barbara, the streets are not safe at night, I don't like my daughter walking the streets knowing there's a nut case parading around in clown makeup robbing mob banks"

Barb smiled, "There's a clown now?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't be telling you this"

"But you're going to, right" she asked interested

Jim sighed, "He's stealing from the mob. Every bank we had marked bills coming out of he hit." Jim shrugged, "He calls himself the Joker"

Barb couldn't help but laugh, "A Clown robbing the mob. It must be something in the water here"

Jim didn't think it was funny. "I'm serious Barb."

Barb shook her head, "Jim, I'll be fine. The hotel is a couple of blocks away"

Jim watched her walk down the steps, "Bye Barbara" The kids called

Barb turned and smiled with a wave.

Barb's thoughts were slowed down as she approached an alleyway, she kept thinking of how great the night was, but she became uneasy walking through the empty street. She could hear rustling and stepped up her pace, as she was about to pass it when something grabbed her arm. She was pulled into the dark alley and before she could scream her mouth was covered and her back against the wall. The large body in front of her pressed her against the wall. She tried to move but he was large. She tried to fix her eyes on her attacker.

"Shhh" he whispered, "No use trying to wiggle free. It's only making me more excited" he said

Barb closed her eyes thinking this was the end for her. Only two days in Gotham and she had met her match. All of a sudden the pressure eased off her. She opened her eyes to see another dark figure holding on to her attacker and then there was a crack. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she could see a figure lying on the ground moaning. A car had passed by and the headlights made him more visible on the ground. Barb looked up to see the other dark figure. She saw his cowl. It was the Bat. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it, here he was in the flesh. He stood still like a statue.

"24 hours in Gotham and I already had my first attack" She said trying to take a look at the figure lying on the ground

He stared at her "People know you're in town asking questions. They don't like it" his voice was deep and rough

Barb shifted "I didn't take this job as a popularity contest" she said

He still stood in front of her. She examined his suit. The bat insignia that was across his chest she wondered if the suit matched the tone of his body.

"Why did you come here?" he brought her out of her daze

She looked up at him. She couldn't see his eyes. "I was offered a lot of money" She joked with a raised eyebrow. The Bat didn't respond.

She rolled her eyes "Because I never have turned down a story. Its an interesting piece, your quiet popular" She smiled

"I didn't take my job for a popularity contest either" he said

"Don't you think the city has a right to know who's protecting them? Don't you think they're ready?" Barb said

"The point behind the mask is protect the people closest to me. It's also a symbol that is incorruptible, a symbol anyone can chose to act and fight to protect the city" Bruce explained

Barb crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "People are choosing to act, and they don't seem to be doing you a lot of good" she countered

"They're still missing the point" Bruce said, "This isn't a team effort"

Barb nodded, "You're wanting to pass off the cowl one day" she understood, "I bet your children are real thrilled" she joked

If it were any other time Bruce would have smiled, but he needed to make sure barb knew the consequences of her work in Gotham. He was going to still keep a watch on her, but he wanted to try and instill a little fear in her.

He stood still staring at Barb. She tilted her head; she could help being enamored by this character. Bruce wanted to make it clear to her that she picked the wrong job. Gotham wasn't ready to know the truth, and after looking into her work, he had a feeling she'd be able to figure out his identity.

"There's more to this story. And you" Barb finally said, "Maybe this is turning into more than just an exposure story." She thought out loud

There was a shattering sound. She looked towards where the sound was coming from. There was nothing. The Batman was gone in the second that she had turned her attention back to him. She stood in awe. He just disappeared.

She figured she should catch a taxi back to the hotel in case she ran into another dilemma. Batman stood on the rooftop. She even managed to be witty after being attacked. Bruce shook his head trying to figure out what angle she was going for in the story. He knew a lot of reporters but she seemed different. Something told him she wasn't going to back down from this story and that she was going to talk to as many people as she could. And he knew that would not please a lot of people. The wrong kind of people.

* * *

Barb sat at the desk in her room typing away her experience of the night. Trying to go over it in her head and reason with her instincts verses the facts in front of her. She was in town to expose Batman's identity, but something was telling her there was more to it. He wanted her to give the story up, but Barb couldn't even if she didn't find out Batman's identity she knew she had to write about Gotham's hero.

The phone ringing interrupted her train of thought. She wondered who could be phoning her at this late in the hour.

She answered the phone on the first ring "Yes" she said. She looked at the time on her computer. She pulled her bare leg under her and wondered what it could be.

"Miss Andrews there is a guest downstairs wishing to see you" the front desk answered

"Who is wanting to see me this late?" she asked

"Miss, I was instructed not to say" he said. Barb heard whispering on the other end of the phone.

She paused for a moment then sighed, "Ill be right down"

Wondering who could be downstairs at this hour she put her jeans back on and headed for the front desk. As she stepped off the elevator arms crossed and slightly irritated she approached the front desk to see no one there. The attendee nodded as Barbara raised her eyebrows "Well.."

"Your visitor is in the bar, Miss," he said

Barbara turned to walk into the bar. She saw the signed say it closed at 11pm, it being way past 1am now she walked in to see Bruce standing behind the bar. Her jaw dropped as she walked in.

"What on earth are you doing? Do you not have a home? Or sleep for that matter?" she walked in and watched him shake the martini tumbler.

Barb grinned, "Or you had a date for dinner here that just left"

Bruce smiled shaking the martini tumbler "Actually I was having dinner with Rachel and Harvey. And the prima Ballerina from the Moscow ballet" he said guilty.

Barb nodded taking a seat. She ignored the feeling that she was sloppy seconds, but she was still charmed to see him make the visit.

"How do you like Gin Martinis" Bruce poured the drink

Barb loved them. She took a sip gave a satisfied smile, "They help unwind from a crazy day"

"How did you get them to let you open the bar?" Barb asked sipping the drink. He made it just the way she liked it, extra dry with a lemon instead of an olive.

He shrugged "I own the hotel" he said matter of fact. Barbara almost spat her drink out as Bruce smiled concentrating on making his drink.

Barbara tilted her head "Well then. Dare I ask the next question, how did you know where I was staying?"

"It's no secret some hot shot reporter is in town doing a story on the Batman" Bruce said

Barb knew, "You read Vicky Vales story. That or you own the paper"

Bruce was guilty as he stared at his drink.

Bruce poured himself a scotch. His silence gave Barb her answer. She scoffed. "I can't believe it" Barbara said mockingly

Bruce shook his head in all seriousness "We're in negotiations" he gave her a smile

Barbara couldn't help but laugh. She sighed taking another sip of her drink "When we were kids and Rachel and I dreamed of becoming powerful lawyers and award winning journalists, we never pictured you owning half of Gotham, even when you already did" she shrugged at the irony

Bruce gave a thin smile. "When we're kids we also imagine our lives being pain free and simple" he took another drink wondering if he was being too honest.

Barb looked at her drink. He was right; "Nothing could ever prepare you for having your family stripped from you" she looked at Bruce, "When we were that young even the thought was inconceivable"

"I guess you and I weren't so different after all" Bruce confessed, "You though have a family still, just not the one you imagined"

"Coming here was the last thing I wanted to do because I didn't want to see them. I went 10 years wanting nothing to do with them" Barb explained

"So what brought you here?" he asking

"The story" she shrugged. She then smiled, "I wasn't really given a choice"

"You always have a choice Barbara" he smiled coolly

Barb felt her cheeks flush. She looked down, "You're right. This Batman intrigued me. And then when I got here and I saw my father, I suddenly realized that I maybe I should stop holding on to this anger. I wasn't doing anything about it. And then tonight I met those kids and I" she tried to take a breath, "I fell in love and realized I missed out 10 years of their lives, for what" she shrugged, "Something that can't be changed"

Bruce felt for her as he offered a comforting smile, "anger is a useless weapon unless you're brave enough to use it for something goo"

Barb didn't fully understand what he meant by that but she nodded, "I needed to let go of my anger and accept it all. I sat and had dinner with a family that wanted me a part of it."

Bruce nodded, "And how did go for you"

"One step at a time" she said with a smile.

Bruce nodded understanding "Even though it's not a fairy tale family or whatever picturesque family would look like. It's still a family. You make your own. They love you and it looks like they are trying to show you that by letting the past stay in the past" he explained

She stared at him amazed at the wisdom in his words. He was turning out to be more than the aloof millionaire playboy everyone has written him to be.

Bruce chuckled slightly ashamed "I take advice form my butler slash guardian. It's an odd relationship. Like I said no ones family is perfect," he said lightly

"You know your pretty wise for an aloof billionaire" barb teased

Bruce raised his eyebrows "Aloof?" he asked, "Where are you getting your facts"

Barb smirked, "You're newspaper"

Bruce took a drink, "What kind of journalists are running that place"

Barb studied him for a moment. She was seeing a different side to him than what she had spent all afternoon reading about. The papers wrote about him buying everything that tried to constrain him, his escapades with models and actresses, he was Gotham's ultimate playboy who didn't seem to have a care in the world, but Barb stood in front of someone who seemed interested in someone other than himself. The wise words weren't coming from the aloof playboy she read about.

"How is your story going" Bruce asked curious, knowing she'd spent the entire night writing.

Barb's attention turned back to the conversation, "A lot to process" she said, "I just spent 4 hours going over old reports, profiles, witness accounts, my own personal account"

Bruce gave her a confused looked, "What do you mean personal account?"

Barb nodded trying think of a way to say it lightly "I was attacked on my way back to the hotel" She looked up at Bruce as he tilted his head "And was saved by Batman"

Bruce chuckled as if she were joking. He was lucky to be near. He wanted to keep an eye on her. When he saw her attacker following her he knew she was already starting to raise concern.

"Barbara. Common. What really happened," He said knowing she was telling the truth.

Barbara's eye widened "No I'm serious, I was walking back and I was grabbed and then out of no where there he was. He told me people didn't like that I was here asking questions"

Bruce shrugged "Well Barb it's a touchy story you're digging at. Did you call the police? Did you tell your father?"

Barb shook her head. Bruce gave her a warning look

Barb nodded "I know. I know. I'm trying to be careful. I'm a tough girl though, I can defend myself"

Bruce raised an eyebrow knowing she didn't stand a chance against that 300-pound attacker he saved her from earlier. He nodded to humor her though. She didn't believe him

"I'm serious. I've lived in New York for ten years." She said honestly "I've written about the gangs in New York for years and have a huge target on my back there. I know how to handle myself"

Barb began to wonder out loud, "I wonder why he felt he needed to try and convince me to give up"

He admired how she presented herself. She was strong and opinionated. She was brilliant in her own right and she was proving to not back down once she believed in something. She reminded him of Rachel.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be caught, or maybe he just wanted to meet you" Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You're the talk of the town"

Barbara gave a shrug "It's my job to uncover the facts. My editor and the Harold want to know who this guy is. I can't disappoint them. And I've never backed down from a story" She said

Bruce looked at her knowing he couldn't let that happen. There was no doubt about his decision. It was too important; the city's survival depended on Batman staying anonymous.

"I've read your columns. You're really gutsy going after the criminals of New York. Why did you want to become a reporter?" Bruce asked trying to deflect the Batman subject. He wanted to get to know Barbara aside from her assignment.

Barbara smiled lightly "Because I wanted to write truth to the world. Become an advocate for change in our society," she said. It really was her passion, not matter how much trouble it sometimes got her in.

Bruce smiled. It reminded him of Rachel's outlook on justice, all she wanted to was truth to come out and to make the world a different place. Barbara just did it in a different form.

Barbara shifted noticing Bruce was staring at her longer than usual "What?"

Bruce snapped out of it "Sorry. Its just, there aren't a lot of people in Gotham who think the way you do. Your father however shares your passion though" Bruce nodded "Jim is a good man, god cop"

Barbara nodded "Yeah, Yeah he is" She sighed "I wish it didn't have to be one or the other for him though" she looked down.

Bruce looked at her somberly feeling the loss she has felt and trying to understand where her anger is coming from. He felt bad that she felt abandoned by her father when he remarried and started a new family. "Everything in life comes with some sort of sacrifice or price Barbara"

He knew that all too well. He sacrificed a normal life to defend the city and to try and make it a better place for everyone.

Barb thought of a lighter topic, "So Dinner with Harvey and Rachel must have been interesting" She said changing the subject

Bruce gave a silent chuckle, "Harvey Dent is a stand up guy" he said almost fake

Barb caught it and wondered if that was jealousy, "I see someone still is holding on to their childhood crush"

Bruce didn't say anything.

He smiled to himself as he looked down at his watch "Wow. It's getting late. And you have a story to write"

Barbara smiled. Bruce wore the same expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all are enjoying it! Please let me know what you think..Review!**

**Chapter 4 |**

* * *

The next morning, Barbara noticed Swat teams and police swarming Gotham City Bank and slowed her pace down to see what was going on while wondering if her father was inside. Barricades lined the sidewalk causing Barb's curiosity to spike, she looked at her watch; there still was some time before her meeting with Harvey for her to hang around.

Barb saw Jim storm out a few minutes later "Detective Gordon" Barb called

Jim looked over and saw Barb. "What are you doing here" he walked over

"I was just walking by" Barb answered, "What happened here? Robbery?"

Jim looked back in disgust, "Something like that. We intended to raid the banks that were dealing the mobs money, but the safe's were empty, every thing was gone except for our marked bills we used to track the money with" Jim said

"Who do think is behind it? Maroni?" Barb asked

Jim shook his head, "Someone smarter. It was at least four different organizations with their money coming in and out of the bank. It couldn't have been any of them, it would end up an all out war" he sighed knowing he shouldn't be telling her all of this.

Barb nodded, "I'll see you later. I've got a meeting with the DA"

Jim nodded. "Do me a favor and keep this to yourself, we haven't told Harvey about it yet.."

Jim knew he'd be angry he wasn't involved more on the raids. Barb nodded understanding as she headed off.

* * *

Harvey grinned staring back at Barbara in his office, "There's got to be some sort of childhood secret you know about Rachel"

She smiled, admiring the way Harvey loved Rachel, "Harvey, the person you should be asking is Bruce Wayne, he knows way more about Rachel then I ever would"

Harvey chuckled almost uncomfortably, "Yeah, Bruce Wayne" he said with a sigh.

Barb watched curious waiting for him to continue, "What's your take on the guy? I mean you knew him as a kid too right?" Harvey wasn't sold on Bruce yet.

Barb shrugged not wanting to get into it, but she couldn't help but blush. "I was never as close with him as Rachel was, but he was a kind boy back then and a charming man now" she grinned

Harvey watched her for a moment trying to read her expression. "Not you too…"

Her drink with him last night had her in a giddy mood. She knew she couldn't get distracted but Bruce surprised her. Bruce wasn't who she thought he was after last night. Last night she met a man she didn't think exist based on what she read about. Bruce showed her a side of him that was almost normal, but she knew he played an act for the world to see and tried to fool Barbara with it, but she saw passed it.

Barb shook her head trying to recover. The last thing she wanted was to fall for Bruce Wayne. She was in Gotham for one purpose, "Harvey that's not what I meant"

"He just seems…" Harvey tried to think of the word, "Odd"

Barb looked interested, "Odd?"

Harvey thought about their dinner date the night before, "He offered to hold a fundraiser for me" he still was thrown by it, "I mean why would he do that?"

Barb was surprised, "If a billionaire offered me that kind of help I wouldn't think twice about accepting"

Harvey tried to be happy about the offer, "He just seemed fake about it all"

"I apologize If this sounds out of line, but you shouldn't feel threatened by Bruce Wayne" Barb said boldly

Harvey smiled, "It's that obvious, isn't it"

Barb smiled, "I'm just good at reading people",

"She loves you." Barb tried to reassure Harvey, "Bruce has had to deal with more pain than most of us would ever imagine, and Rachel was his only friend who understood him, but you two seem to have something really special, and Bruce and her do too, but it's different" Barb explained as best she could.

It was no secret Rachel loved Bruce at one time, and Bruce shared those feelings, and still does. But Barb learned from being back that Rachel wanted to move on with Harvey.

Harvey nodded understanding, "It's hard to understand a guy like Bruce Wayne. Normally I can figure people out within a couple of minutes meeting them, with him" he shook his head, "I got nothing"

Barb shrugged, "He's a good man deep down. And if Rachel can trust him I think you can too"

Harvey sighed, "I'll take your word for it" she hit his hand on the table, "Now what do you want to know about the Batman"

Barb smiled relieved the topic shifted from Bruce, "So" she said, "Are you a believer in this Batman"

Harvey gave a single nod "He's stuck his neck out for an entire city, and he's dedicated this past year to protect innocent citizens, I almost don't understand how there can be people out there who are still skeptical, how the authorities want to arrest him"

Barb pulled out a few of her notes, "Well, there's obstruction of justice, criminal negligence, vandalism, assault, reckless driving, unregistered weapons, 2 million dollars in damages"

Barb read off the list Harvey gave a defeated look

"You've really done your research" he said

Barb put down her notes, "And is that tank of his even legally insured" she wondered out loud

Harvey couldn't help but smile, "Granted he doesn't really have the law in mind when he's fighting crime"

"You got that right" Barb nodded, "I guess I'm becoming more interested in what made him choose this life"

Harvey nodded following along, "Something must have happened to him, to make such an ordinary man dedicate his life to protecting an entire city" Barb was thinking out loud.

She looked through the notes, "I mean the city was on the brink of destruction with this toxin that was spilled into the water supply and he risked his life on the train to stop it from spreading through out the main water supply"

Harvey had read the files, "Makes me wish I was there"

Barb raised an eyebrow, "How do we know you weren't there?"

Harvey grinned, "A couple of people have wondered if I am in fact the Batman, but I can assure you I am not" he sighed almost envious

Barb didn't cross Harvey off the list just yet.

"You too seem pretty dedicated to cleaning up Gotham" Barb pointed out.

"He's becoming more than just a story though" Barb said. She was moving past wanting to find out who he was, she wanted to dig deeper and find out what possessed him to choose such a life.

Harvey smiled, "Don't become too engrossed in the story, you might end up falling for this guy"

Barb gave an airy laugh, "That's unlikely, although him saving me from an attacker the last night could be considered a romantic gesture" she grinned

Harvey's grin faded, "You're attacked"

Barb shook her head trying to defuse the situation, "I didn't even come out with a scratch, and it was like Batman was watching me the entire time"

Harvey nodded serious, "Well, since Vicky Vale wrote that piece on you coming here, you've had the city talking" Harvey almost said it as a warning, "Everyone, I mean from the mayor all the way down to the Maroni family"

Barb already heard it all, but she didn't care, "The only thing I'm concerned about people talking about is my real name. Everything else let them talk" she said, "What's important is Gotham knowing the truth"

Harvey sighed, "Well alright then, here's what I know" he explained more about his knowledge of the crime in Gotham.

* * *

It was Dark by the time Barbara left the paper finishing her research for the day.

"_Lau fleeing back to Hong Kong after accusations of his involvement with Gotham Organized Crime surface… Gotham Major Crimes unit leave Bank raid empty handed_" Barb read the story about the bank raid sabotage.

Glancing up she saw someone approaching her; she figured it was just an ordinary citizen walking along. He wore a nice tailored suite, his hair gelled. Barb pegged him as the Wall Street type. She veered to the side of the walkway and went back to her paper but realized the man mirrored her move. She veered to the other side and noticed he did the same. She looked the man in the face and the man stopped in front of her.

Barb looked around realizing the street was empty. She looked back at the man. He was grinning. "Sal Maroni.." she recognized him

He nodded, "I should be insulted you didn't recognize me right away

Barb looked on cautious. Sal nodded, "I got to hand it to you, a reporter as good as you and who's managed to piss off a lot of powerful people still isn't afraid to walk the streets at night"

Barb shrugged, "Never had a problem walking the streets of New York at night, why should I here"

Sal nodded, "That's true. You must have a target the size of Texas on your back. I should know seeing as you put half my friends away there"

Barb shrugged trying to put on a brave face, she looked around again uncomfortable at the emptiness that surrounded them, "So you're here to throw me in the bottom of the river because I'm asking too many questions while doing a favor for a few of your friends"

Sal laughed, "Sweetheart, you're too pretty to end up at the bottom of the river" Barb tired to not let her disgust show "and secondly I like the questions your asking" he raised his hands, "In fact, I'm here to offer you a hundred grand for your story if you find out who this bat guy is"

Barb shouldn't have been surprised, "You want my story"

"If you can find out whom this guys really is" Sal shrugged, "Me and boys have lost a small fortune since he's been in business. We want retribution if this story gets blown open"

Barb listened intently. A hundred thousand dollars was a lot of money, but her integrity was worth more than that.

"And If I don't?" Bard wondered

Sal raised his eyebrows, "Not that you get by on your looks seeing as you are intelligent and powerful but if you don't give us the story, you're looks wont be an option to fall back on once you're career is dead"

The thought had Barbara frozen. He began walking again, "I'll let you take some time to think about it"

Barb stayed still while watching Sal fade into the darkness. She'd never been threatened like that before. But it still wasn't going to stop her from finding out the truth. She turned forward to start walking again but stopped seeing the Batman in front of her causing her to step back startled.

"Are you alright" Batman asked watching the entire conversation

Barb pressed her hand against her chest. "Ironic that you'd be the one giving me the heart attack"

"You're biting off more than you can chew. If Maroni doesn't get the story who knows what he'll do to you"

Barbara couldn't help but grin, "Well whatever it is I wont be able to fall back on my looks"

"Sal isn't the bluffing kind"

"Well from the looks of it you're keeping a close eye on me, So I'm going to believe you wont let that happen" Barb still grinned trying to play it cool. The second time in two nights, he proved to be watching her

"I'm keeping watch to make sure you don't get too close to the truth" Bruce tried hard to keep his emotions in check. Barb amused him to no end, but she was walking on thin ice. He couldn't afford to get careless and let her find out the truth. "I'll do what necessary to protect my identity and the people closest to me safe"

Barb stared at the floor ready for her rebuttal but when she looked up to start he was gone again. She sighed looking around before walking again.

"I'm really getting tired of that trick" She blew out a sigh.

After walking several blocks almost jogging, Barb walked into the hotel to find Bruce waiting in the lobby.

She smiled surprised to see him, "What, is the prima ballerina staying at the hotel too? Waiting to take her out again"

Bruce smiled, "No, actually I was waiting for you" he said, "I was wondering if you were hungry"

Barb realized she hadn't had much to eat all day but wondered why Bruce was offering. "You close down the lounge again"

Bruce smiled guilty. Barb laughed, "I am hungry" she confessed

Bruce motioned towards the lounge "Can't let you write on an empty stomach"

Bruce needed to see how far into her story she was, but he also realized he liked spending time with Barbara. He also wanted to try and steer her away from any danger while he'd be away. He worried she'd have another risky encounter while wondering the city looking for answers. He was on his way to Hong Kong in the morning and wouldn't be able to keep an eye out for her.

Barb sat down still in shock Bruce was doing all this. She loved how causal he was. Well, as causally as he could be, his jeans were neatly pressed and his long sleeved polo clung to his built frame. Barb didn't realize how muscular Bruce was.

"I hope you are doing more than just working on that story of yours" Bruce said as the waiter brought over their drinks

"The truth doesn't rest, so why should I" Barb smiled

Bruce chuckled, "Very clever" he said with a nod, "I just would hate to see you loose out on getting reacquainted with the city"

Barb thought about telling Bruce her latest run-in with Gotham's criminals but she held back and smiled, "Maybe when I'm finished with the story" she lied.

Bruce wasn't buying it but didn't push knowing she'd become suspicious, "I met with Harvey today. Says you're throwing him a fundraiser" she said with a raised eyebrow

Bruce nodded, "Anything I can do to help Harvey" he smiled, "You should come"

Barb tilted her head, "What business do I have attending Gotham's fortune five hundred club's party"

Bruce pretended to think about his response, "You could accompany me for starters, and you would be taking a break from your work, and all the free booze and food you could ask for"

Barb shot him an amused look. "Be your date.."

"Have I mentioned the view in may place is the best in the city" Bruce added

Barb shook her head, "Bruce I am certain you wont have any trouble finding a date to the party, second I'll take a break from my work when I find out the truth, and thirdly I'll take room service over Dom Perignon any day"

Bruce didn't give in, he held his grin, "But the view.."

"Don't you ever get tired of the rich playboy act" Barb sat back. He was putting on his usual show he gave the public Barb didn't buy or particularly care for.

Bruce looked at her silent. He played his playboy act even though he knew she saw through it. It intrigued him how well Barbara read people; it helped her do what she did best.

"This person you try to be" Barb said watching him, "doesn't have me fooled"

"We all have different masks that we wear" Bruce slipped out

Barb didn't agree, "I don't have any.."

Bruce gave a thin smile, she was right, "Because you're brave enough to show the world who you really are"

Barb sighed, "Bruce don't play games"

Bruce knew Barbara was right. He needed to try and throw her off a bit but he realized Barbara was starting to mean more to him than just a reporter.

"I'm sorry" he said sighing shifting in his seat. He didn't expect Barbara to be this intuitive of him, "There's not many people who see the real me"

Barb nodded knowing Alfred and Rachel were some of them. "I'm glad you and I are able to get reacquainted but I'm not going sit here and let you feed me the same act the city knows you for" she worried she sounded too harsh

Bruce sat trying to put together what was left of his pride. No one had ever put him in his place like that before. His respect for Barbara only grew. His adoration for her was becoming more apparent. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before.

Barb shook her head guilty, "I'm sorry. New York tends ware down your sensitivity. I was out of line"

"But not wrong" Bruce confessed, "I'm sorry" he said

Barb was surprised he was apologizing. Bruce was learning more and more how intelligent Barbara was. But his fear was still present, but his attraction to her was starting to outweigh his determination.

"Maybe we could start over" Barb offered with a smile

Bruce nodded, "That sounds lovely" he reached his hand across the table "Bruce Wayne"

"Barbara Andrews" she smirked

Bruce chuckled, "So I'm throwing this fundraiser at my penthouse and was wondering if you'd accompany me. I can pick you up in my private helicopter and we can fly in together" he said in an arrogant way

Barb giggled ignoring his joke, "So I have to ask" she said

Bruce leaned forward interested.

"There were a lot of articles last here about you coming back and taking over the company" Barb started

Bruce nodded, "Still named most lucrative take over in North America" he said proudly

Barb nodded, "Where did you go"

Bruce was taken back by her question.

She looked at her hands wondering if she was being too nosey, "I remembered being at work one day and the business section was running the story saying that you had been declared dead, and that the company was to go public"

Bruce nodded, "I was gone a long time" he said remembering

"The world is too small for someone like you to hide in" Barb said

Bruce remembered Ra's Al Ghul telling him something similar. He thought back to his time in the Tibetan prison "I traveled a lot" he said somber. He wasn't lying to her completely, "I was running away at first"

Barb listened intently. She felt now like she was getting to know the real Bruce Wayne.

"And as I got further and further from Gotham I realized I needed to reconcile my guilt and anger and I found the person I needed to become in order to come back and live this life waiting for me"

"So you really did leave the day Joe Chill was murdered"

Bruce simply nodded.

Barb was in New York at the time but she watched the News, she heard about the public trial, Carmine Falcone paid to have Joe Chill killed.

"I waited 15 years to face the man again. To look him in the eye" Bruce stared at the table, "And I wanted to kill him"

It didn't surprise Barb. Bruce watched the man shoot his parents; any normal human would want retribution.

"And I realized in order to become the man I am now, I had to go do it somewhere else" he said vaguely

Barb nodded understanding, "Do you ever wonder how you would have turned out it you stayed?"

Bruce smiled having never thought about it, "I'm not sure"

He didn't mind telling Barbara about his time away, he realized he never talked about it to anyone other than Alfred. Not even Rachel.

"Now it's your turn" Bruce said

Barb braced herself, "How do you think you would have turned out if you had stayed" Bruce asked

Barb thought about it, "I wouldn't have the career I have, and I'd probably still be living with my anger" she said honestly

Bruce nodded accepting her answer, "I suppose you and I are Gotham's Prodigal son and daughter"

Barbara shook her head, "Not me. I'm not staying once the story is finished"

Bruce tried to hide his disappointment, "oh"

Barb smiled catching his disappointment and fought the feeling he was developing an interest in her. It was still very obvious he was still in love with Rachel, and Barb didn't want to get distracted, she was in town to write the story, not fall for Bruce Wayne.

* * *

The story wasn't complete just yet, but Barb stared at the computer reading over what she had so far, it turned into her thoughts more than factual evidence, it made Barb wonder if the story would be published at all or rather than just Batman's identity. No one at the Herald seemed to care about what the Batman was doing for Gotham; they just wanted to know who he was. It didn't sit well with Barb after learning everything. The hotel room was dark with the only light coming from the open window and the computer. She sat in a tank top and a pair of shorts trying to relax after the past few days she's had. They had been busier than any other time Barb had experience while working for the Times. But she felt the need to stay low the last day, she didn't feel his watchful eyes on her and it made her nervous.

_Gotham city long has lived in fear; the city that once prospered and was pure fell into corrupt hands. Organized crime ran ramped while Gotham officials fought a losing battle. Until one night, deep in the shadows a glimmer of hope emerged. Something as dark and terrifying as the criminals running the city came out to protect Gotham and the lives of it's residence. They called him the Batman. An ordinary citizen burdened with the responsibility to protect Gotham's people has had a polarizing effect for the last year. But who is he and why has what caused him to sacrifice his life and his safety for the lives of millions of people. For people not brave enough too corrupt, too apathetic. Officials have gone a year torn; the vigilante has helped a big way but on his own terms. The damage he's done needs to be reconciled, the laws he's broken in order to clean up Gotham has the city wondering is he friend or foe? Many believe Batman is Gotham's only hope of restoration, hoping he's here for the long haul, but what's in it for him? How can a city ask that much of just one man. _

It was well into the night but Barb could still keep going. Her mind was racing over the story.

She picked up her copy of yesterday's Herald and read the headline once more _"Love Boat: Billionaire Absconds with Entire Russian Ballet"_

Another reason to cause her mind to wander. She tried to not let it bother her, Bruce was a wealthy single man, he did this sort of thing often and it didn't surprise the city. But Barb fond herself wishing she was on that boat instead of the entire Russian Ballet.

* * *

Barb woke up late the next morning after spending most of the night working on the story. As she waited for coffee and breakfast to arrive she turned on the TV to the news and saw Harvey outside MCU.

"I'm not aware of Lau's travel arrangements but I'm sure glad he's back" Harvey said pointing for the next question

"I'm not aware of any participation by the Batman" he answered the next question

"Lau extradited by the Batman" the news read

The phone in the hotel room rang, "Barbara Andrews" Barb answered

"You want to see what a real prosecution looks like" Jim said over the phone

Barb continued watching the news; "I'm watching the news right now. What's going on?"

"We got em" Jim said, "Hearing is later on this afternoon"

Barbara walked into the crowded courtroom to find half of the mob on the defendant's side of the room. She smiled seeing Harvey and Rachel at the front ready to prosecute.

"Thought you might want to see this" Jim smiled

They stood at the back while the judge read off the charges.

"How did they do it?" Barb asked

Jim shrugged, "Lau handed the money in one big deal, which meant they were able to be charged as a whole"

Barb heard the judge ask how they're going to plea, the courtroom erupted.

Barb smiled, "This is some partnership"

An attendant snuck into the courtroom behind Barb and Jim, "Detective, the Mayor and commissioner would like to see you and Mr. Dent when you're finished"

Jim nodded as he watched the attendant leave, "That can't be good"

Barb was confused; "Maybe you're getting a congressional medal of honor" Barb smiled

"You would most likely have to be killed in action to receive that award honey, I doubt the mayor is that pleased. I'm thinking it's more of a swift kick in the ass" he was dreading the meeting

"Why look at what you've done today" Barb didn't believe it

Jim shook his head tiredly, "All this" he waved around, "Sure these guys get put away, it just makes room for the next guy to come in taking notes from the last"

Barb didn't understand, "the next guy"

Jim sighed, "There are times when I wonder if Gotham will ever be safe. Lets just put it that way" he said turning, "I should go up there"

Barb nodded silently as her father left. The mob was escorted out in handcuffs, some whistling at Barb as they passed. Harvey and Rachel followed proudly.

"Glad to see you didn't miss the show" Harvey smiled, "You going to use this for your story?"

Barb smiled with a shrug, "I'm not sure, it could go either way, I mean you locked up half of Gotham's criminals in one sitting, all with out Batman's help"

"Well" Harvey was about to correct her on getting Lau back into the states. Barb nodded

"I know, but honestly you could have figured out a way" Barb was certain

Rachel looked at Harvey proud, but didn't agree with Barbara, Gotham still needed Batman, and Bruce still needed Batman she could see it still he wasn't the man she once knew yet. Harvey was making strides in cleaning up the city but he wasn't able to do it alone just yet.

"Hey Barb" he looked at Rachel with an idea, "Got any plans tonight?"

Rachel knew what Harvey was going to ask and smiled with a nod.

Barb shook her head. "Why don't you come with us to Harvey's fundraiser?" Rachel asked

Barb let out a chuckle trying keep her cool, she had turned Bruce down the other night and didn't want to let on to Harvey and Rachel she was finding herself distracted by him.

"I don't have any business being there, plus I have a lot of work I still need to do" Barb had many reasons why it wasn't a good idea to go, she also remembered she didn't pack anything formal.

"You have plenty of business being there, you can see more of the good Harvey is doing, plus he could use your support, Right Harvey" she looked at him

Harvey nodded, "I hate this functions as much as you probably do. Please come" He pleaded

Barb laughed at the pressure they were trying to put on her, "Rachel, I have nothing to wear.."

"I know you are a shopping fanatic Barbara, don't you give me that excuse" Rachel pushed

Barb sighed giving in, "Fine"

"Great party is at 7. I'll text you the address" Rachel gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Harvey smiled passing, "God I love that woman"

Cop cars and ambulances parked in the courtyard of the building. at first Barb thought it was just precaution for the trial but she covered her mouth when she saw the police lowering a body in a bat suit.

"Oh my god" she ran over thinking it really was the Batman.

Jim turned, "It's not him.." he said "But you shouldn't be here" he lowered his voice

"Detective" an officer handed him a joker card saying, "Will the real Batman please stand up"

Barb read the card and looked at her father afraid.

* * *

Bruce walked down the stairs to see the penthouse being set up for the party. Alfred stood at the bottom of the stairs

"I think your fundraiser will be a great success sir"

Bruce fastened the cufflinks on his shirt, "And what makes you think I want to hold a party for Harvey Dent"

"I assume your reason for socializing beyond myself and the scum of Gotham's underworld is to impress Ms Dawes" Alfred teased

"Very droll" Alfred laughed, "But very wrong." Bruce defended

"Well perhaps you could take the opportunity to impress the lovely Barbara Gordon" Alfred pointed,

Bruce stared at Alfred "Not funny.."

"Two visits as Bruce Wayne and two visits as Batman, sir, that's close to socializing" Alfred pointed out

Bruce looked at Alfred defensive, "I went to try and find out what she had on the Batman story and she seems to be drawing attention from the wrong people"

"Rightly so sir and I'm certain she's grateful Batman has been watching out for her. But what you're doing has to go beyond reconnaissance"

Bruce's attention was turned to the TV where the report came in about the copycat batman being murdered.

"You see? This is how crazy Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." He began laughing as the tape cut.

Bruce watched the video enraged seeing the Joker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 |**

* * *

The gold one shouldered dress reflected in the mirror of the elevator giving Barb another chance to fiddle with the fit more. The dress was pulled and gathered along the bust and waist showing off Barbara's slim figure but loosened from her hips down. Her hair was pulled to one side and curled along with her fringe. Barbara must have tried on a dozen dresses that afternoon and settled on this one. She felt a little too done up, mostly due to being in such casual wear for the last few days. As the elevator slowed to a stop Barb took a nervous breath before the door opened. Barbara came to face Alfred and felt a little at ease to see a familiar face.

She smiled wondering if he remembered her.

"Miss Andrews, how lovely for you to join us," he winked "been a long time"

Barb tilted her head, "Never could slip one past you Alfred" he gave her a hug

"Never miss" he smiled, "lovely to see how you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. We often read the Times and your writing is outstanding Barbara"

Barb nodded at the complement, "Thank you Alfred. I do feel as though I'm crashing the party, I wasn't officially invited by Bruce"

Alfred waved it off, "You think Master Wayne invites half of the guests that show up? Besides he told me he tried to persuade you to accompany him but you declined and accepted Mr. Dent and Ms Dawes offer instead" he smiled, "He was delighted to find out you were coming no matter who you came with"

Barb smiled walking in feeling a little more at ease. But she soon realized neither Bruce or Harvey or Rachel were there yet. She got a glass of wine from the bar and stayed behind while watching the crowd.

Harvey and Rachel finally made it to the party, looking like a deer in headlights.

"You look gorgeous" Rachel smiled leaving Harvey

Barb blushed, "You do too. Where is Bruce, I've been here 20 minutes and the guy is late to his own party"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's pretty standard"

The heard a helicopter fly over the penthouse and Rachel stiffened as the chopper landed on the patio. Out came Bruce with three dates. Barb figured she wouldn't be seeing the Bruce she met in the bar the other night.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm glad to see you've all got started without me" he clapped his hands together, "Now where is Harvey, ah" he spotted Harvey, "And Where is Rachel Dawes, she is my oldest Friend come here" he said

"Here we go" Rachel mumbled walking towards Bruce and Harvey.

Bruce spotted Barb smiled she looked beautiful. He thought she was already beautiful but tonight she was something else. But then he looked back at Rachel knowing tonight was going to be the start of them working their way back to each other, Harvey was making way into cleaning up Gotham with out Batman, it was time Bruce started a life beyond Batman and he wanted that with Rachel.

"When Rachel first told me that she was dating Harvey Dent, I thought the guy from those God awful campaign commercials, I believe in Harvey Dent" he mimicked

Barb shifted uncomfortable, She wanted to believe Bruce wasn't making fun of Harvey but it sure seemed like he was up to something. His playboy aloof persona was on in full force tonight and Barbara wondered why she even bothered showing up. She remembered the young adult that despite his blinding anger he was a humble and decent man.

"But it got Rachel's attention and then I started to pay attention to all he's done as our New DA. And on his watch Gotham can feel a little safer. I believe in Harvey Dent, let's hear it for him" he began to clap.

Staaring at Bruce a little longer after his speech, Barbara processed Bruces words a little longer. Harvey made it clear he wasn't the Batman, but it made more sense than people would like to believe. Barb began to mingle with a few of the crowd, people were starting to figure out she was the reporter from New York and started asking her all about the story. Everyone at the party wanted to know who the Batman was.

"Hey have you seen Rachel?" She felt Harvey's hand.

Barb glanced outside and wondered if she should give Bruce and her a minute. "I think I saw her go outside" she said pointing

She pretended to listen to one of the Wayne Foundation board members talk about upcoming fundraisers that could use publicity while she watched Rachel and Harvey walk back inside and to the kitchen.

"Miss Remple, I know Barbara would love to cover next months fundraiser for the Wayne Foundation but she's used to writing about more dangerous and interesting topics such as organized crime and masked vigilantes" Bruce said. Barb turned to face a smiling Bruce

Barb was taken back. It was as if Bruce snuck around on her. She stared at him for a moment. He looked handsome in his black tailored suit, the color matched his dark hair that was loosely slicked back, and his deep brown eyes. Those eyes were so dark, Barb almost got lost staring into them, it made her feel safe. It also reminded her of something she couldn't put her finger on. His expression was loose and comforting, Barbara wasn't irritated with his attitude so much anymore after seeing the expression on his face.

"With a lady as beautiful and charming as you Barbara, I would hate to read one day you got involved with the wrong people on a story and ended up at the bottom of the river" the lady worried

Bruce waited for Barbara's reply. He took every chance he got to steal a glance at her. She looked stunning, and she made it look effortless, everything was so simple but Bruce thought she was the most beautiful woman here. The color of the dress made her bronzed skin glow, and her bright blue eyes seemed even brighter tonight. She was handling the guests with such grace, even though everyone seemed to ask her about the story.

Barb held her stomach thinking back to her meeting with Sal. Bruce wanted to comfort her to let her know he'd protect her but held back, he noticed she recovered quickly and grinned admiring how she held herself.

"I can assure you Miss Remple, I've been reporting for almost a decade and I've come up against some pretty powerful people and I'm still standing" she smiled.

"You never know, the Batman might not take too kindly to some reporter asking questions about him. Even if she is as beautiful and charming as you" Bruce said

Barb felt her face flush, while she tried to come up with a quick remark, "Well a guy dressed as a bat is clearly crying out for attention, he should be excited I'm here" she said "Besides I've already had a couple interviews with him."

Bruce noticed Miss Remple had wandered off, "You seem to be a popular item here tonight in addition to Harvey and they don't even know who you really are"

Barb nodded, "And I intent to keep it that way"

Bruce looked at the floor shoving his hands in his pockets, "You look lovely tonight. I'm glad you came, even if it wasn't as my date"

Barb smirked, "Seems like you found other options"

Bruce looked around for his three dates, "Not as interesting to talk to as you"

Bruce grinned as Alfred stood behind him and whispered something in his ear. Bruce's grin disappeared as he nodded. Alfred walked away, "Excuse me" Bruce walked off quickly.

Barb stood confused as she watched him walk into the back of the house.

Barb found Miss Remple again and listened to more of the Wayne Foundations plans. Suddenly there was a gunshot and Barb grabbed Miss Remple and crouched to the floor.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" She heard

They all stood up and Barb saw whom they were calling the Joker. "We are tonight's entertainment. I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent" He walked about the room

"Do you know where Harvey is, do you know who is his" The joker paced through the party "Do you know where I can find Harvey, I need to talk to him about something"

"You know I'll settle for his loved ones" he said

"We're not intimidated by thugs like you" One guest said

"You know you remind me of my father" The joker grabbed him and pulled his knife to his mouth, "I hated my father"

"Ok stop" Rachel appeared. Barb shook her head thinking she was crazy to try and interfere.

Rachel gave Barbara a reassuring nod as she walked closer to the Joker

"Well hello beautiful, you must be Harvey's squeeze and you are beautiful" he smoothed out his hair

"You look nervous, is it the scars? You want to know how I got them" he asked grabbing Rachel and pointing the knife at her. "I had a wife, who was beautiful like you, who tells me I worry too much, that I ought to smile more, that I gamble and gets in too deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face and we have no money for surgery, she can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, I want her to know that I don't care about the scars, so I stick a razor in my mouth and do this" he motions as if he's chewing the razor blade, "And you know what, she can't stand the sight of me. She leaves" he said, Rachel watched hoping Bruce was coming soon,

"Now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling" He said

Using all her strength, Rachel kicked him away.

The joker laughed with that sardonic chuckle, "Little fight in fight in you, I like it"

"Then you're going to love me" Barb heard turning to see Batman come at him

Barb reached and grabbed Rachel, "Jesus, You have guts Rach"

"I only did it counting on him showing up" Rachel said relieved Bruce came in time.

They watched as Batman fought the Joker and his men. They looked around for a safe exit but Barb felt Rachel being pulled out of her arms and saw Joker holding a gun to her head. "Drop the gun" Batman said

"Sure, you just take off that mask of yours such us all who you really are" The joker said

Barb realized the Joker wasn't following around. He wanted to find out who Batman really was. Suddenly, Barb doubted writing the story was a good idea if it was going to fuel a man like the Joker.

The joker shot towards the window breaking the glass, and held Rachel out. Barbara held herself back from trying to go after Rachel.

"Let her go" Bruce rasped

"Very poor choice of words" he let go of Rachel.

The Batman went out after Rachel. The joker looked around figuring Harvey was already gone.

"He's not here.." he said disappointed, "Enjoy the rest of the party folks"

The Joker saw Barb and stopped, "You're that reporter trying to reveal Batman's identity" he said getting closer to Barb

Barb backed into a wall "I think you and I could make a great team" he smiled, "Keep digging, and then maybe I'll spare you in the end"

"Boss" one of his men called, "The cops are coming"

The joke looked at Barb one last time, "This Wayne guy gets all the beautiful women, I tell ya" he said walking away

She caught her breath and slid to the floor in a panic.

Alfred kneeled down to Barbara, "Are you alright Miss, did he hurt you"

Barb shook her head as he helped her stand "Alfred, where did Bruce and Harvey go?"

Alfred nodded, "Harvey got a call that he needed to tend to and Master Wayne felt it best he see Harvey out himself. He's downstairs waiting for the authorities I believe"

Barb nodded warily. She wanted to believe Alfred but something was telling her it didn't add up.

As she got downstairs intending to see Bruce she was grabbed by her father, "My god you were up there. Are you alright" Jim looked over her

Barb tried to shrug him off, "I'm fine" She looked around to see if anyone was watching, "I wasn't the one thrown out a window, where is Rachel"

"She's in the ambulance getting checked out" Jim answered, "Barbara, this is serious now. Both Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surrillo are dead, and probably Harvey if it wasn't for Batman"

"Jim don't worry" Barb said "We both can't afford for you to"

Barb ran to the ambulance before Jim could reply, "Oh my god" she said seeing Rachel sitting on the gurney.

Rachel nodded, "I'm alright" she tried to calm Barb down

"Alright, you fell from a 35 story penthouse," Barb argued, she looked around figuring Batman had left already.

"Where are Bruce and Harvey" Rachel asked sounding worried more about them than her own ordeal.

Barb looked confused, "I thought Harvey had left before the Joker showed up. Alfred told me Bruce showed him out"

Rachel grabbed her head trying to backtrack, "Right, no you're right I guess I was worried Harvey would have caught them in the elevator or something"

Barb watched Rachel cautiously. She fell from a 35-story building, she was rightfully disoriented

"Rachel, if you need anything call me?" Barb said

Rachel nodded relieved Barbara bought her story. "Where are you going?"

"To find Bruce" She answered

Barb walked around to see if she could spot Bruce but he was nowhere to be found. She found it odd that both Harvey and Bruce were gone.

Managing to dodge the police and the guests at the party, Barb walked into the now empty penthouse hoping Bruce was there.

Alfred approached curiously, "Ms Andrews.."

Barb was still shaken up, she could handle mob bosses and street thugs, but the Joker was a different monster.

"I didn't see him downstairs" she said timidly

Bruce walked into the living room worried, "Barbara.."

Barb let out a sigh of relief, "Oh god" she said, "I didn't see you while everything went down with the Joker, I worried" she said shaking

Bruce noticed and walked towards her. Alfred left the room to let the two of them be. "I went down to let Harvey out.." he held her arms and pulled her in to hold her, "Hey" she hushed, "It's ok"

Barb tried to catch her breath, "Everything is alright now, The Batman came and no one was hurt" he said softly still holding her

Barb could feel how tightly he held her, she pulled away slightly to look at him, "Bruce he dropped Rachel out of the window"

Bruce tried to act surprised, "He got her in time right?" he asked

Barb rested her head in Bruce's chest again, "That's not the point" Barb said, "I feel like this is only the beginning"

Bruce stroked her head and agreed. "It'll be ok Barbara, I promise"

Barb pulled away completely realizing what she was doing. Looking away frustrated, "This whole time I've been trying to put on this tough act" she covered her face flustered and then readjusted her bangs to get them out of her face

Bruce listened

"This city" she shrugged, "What if I can't right the story" she turned to face him

Bruce looked at the ground thinking, "You mean if you can't figure it out"

"No" she shook her head, "I think I'm on the cusp of something, I just haven't put the pieces together" She wanted to think it was Harvey. He disappeared, and the look on Batman's face when he jumped out of the window made Barbara believe Batman cared about Rachel on a personal level.

"But the Joker will keep killing and hurting innocent people until Batman reveals his identity." Barb explained

Bruce shrugged, "Wouldn't you be helping put an end to it all"

Barb didn't know anymore. All she knew was she didn't want to be a part of this chaos. "I watched him drop my friend out of a window without a second thought. He killed an innocent man for sport earlier today. I can't imagine what he would do if he found out the Batman's identity, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I helped him"

Bruce appreciated Barbara wanting to protect the Batman. He hated seeing her so upset, but he was relieved she was starting to have doubts.

She shook her head, "I'm just glad you weren't here Bruce" she sighed, "I thought that you would have caught him in the elevator or" she couldn't finish

Bruce pulled her to him again and held her. "Barbara, I'm fine"

"Coming here was a mistake" Barbara pulled away again

Bruce didn't think so. He was glad to know she was alright, and seeing her tonight made him want her even more. Bruce couldn't deny his growing attraction to Barbara, but he stood torn because of his love for Rachel.

"Barbara" Bruce started

She shook her head; "You love Rachel" she said simply "I can't let myself get swept away by your charm and some deeper connection I seem to think we have when I've known that you've loved her since we were kids, and you will always love her" she shrugged.

It wasn't his fault, and Barb didn't blame him but she had to concentrate on her job, because now it seemed if she messed up it would be more than her career that would be dead.

Bruce tried to find the words. "You're not wrong" he said quietly, "about any of it." Barb turned for the elevator

"You're not like any woman I've ever met" he confessed, "Alfred seems to think I've met my match with you" Bruce stepped towards her,

"I can't help it that I find myself constantly thinking about you" Bruce said

Barb stopped and turned trying to smile, "Do me a favor and stop thinking about me, or else you'll get us both killed" she said walking into the elevator.

* * *

Ar-Zimraphel, thanks for the feedback, Spellchek seems to think that's the best way to spell Barbara! :)

Apologies for the bad grammar too!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

Apologies for the poor grammar ;)

Chapter 6 |

* * *

The little time Barbara spend in the offices of the Gotham Herald the better, but for some reason she found herself once again in front of Vicky Vales desk bracing herself for what she was about to say. Her mind was still spinning from last night, it was a lot to process. The Joker was making people scared and it didn't look like he had any plans of slowing down, at least not until he found out Batman's identity, which made Barbara uneasy about the story all together now.

Then she had Bruce to worry about and her feelings for him. After last night and fearing he might have gotten caught up with the Joker made her realize the feelings she'd been trying to bury. But she knew Bruce cared more for Rachel, and he'd always want Rachel. Barbara couldn't be anyone's second choice, no matter what Bruce told her last night, she'd always second guess their feelings based on Bruce's love for Rachel.

"Barbara I need you to work a little faster here" Vicky was impatient. She wanted this story blown open. The news was full of the Joker and the chaos he was causing, Vicky wanted it all to stop and the only way to do that was to expose the Batman.

Letting out a tired sigh, "Vicky, I'm going as fast as I can. I'm doing all that I can"

Vicky leaned forward, "I don't believe that, based on your research, you've run into the guy twice and from what I heard you were at Bruce Wayne's party last night, so you also got a good look at both the Joker, I don't need to tell you the severity of the situation. This will all stop if we can reveal Batman's identity"

Barbara couldn't agree with Vicky's reasoning, "Do you really think that's going to happen?" she asked honestly. She didn't believe it herself anymore.

Seeing the Joker last night and what he did to the Batman impersonator, made Barb fear writing the story.

"Is the great Barbara Gordon afraid to do her job? I thought you were a real reporter" Vicky tilted her head, "I don't know why you should be when you have lieutenant daddy to protect you"

Her hatred for Vicky grew seeing the demining look and tone. She had absolutely no journalist integrity and it made Barb sick. She glared, "I am working as hard as I can to give Gotham a story worth reading. But I'm not going to put an innocent man's life at risk nor any other innocent human being" she said quietly, her rage building up inside of her.

Vicky rolled her eyes going through Barb's research, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were wanting to keep this guys identity a secret" she read over Barb's personal encounters, "maybe even falling for the guy?" she looked up

There was something Barbara felt, but there was no way she could fall for a man she didn't know. Then again, she didn't fully know Bruce either. She didn't answer.

Vicky scoffed "Maybe bringing you here was a mistake" she shook her head doubting her decision to hire Barb

"Or maybe you really think I can get this story" Barb challenged, "I'm a good journalist Vicky, but this" she couldn't help but laugh, "This is all too much. Now I don't know what kind of journalist you are but I'm not the kind that will sell a story to save my own ass" she defended Batman, "I'm not going to reveal any identity if it means people will die. I write truth to help a city, not to harbor danger" she said

Vicky sat impressed at Barbara's courage to stick up for herself. But it didn't help her cause in the slightest. She didn't understand why Barbara was so sought after.

Pushing the research to the end of her desk, "If you don't find out Batman's identity, not only will more people die because of you, but you will never have a newspaper to write for again, do you understand?" she said with a calm voice but it was filled with venom

Barbara knew she wasn't bluffing. She had no choice now; it was a double edge sword.

Without a word Barbara grabbed her research and walked out. As she strode to the elevator she made a mental note to rip her editor, Andrew a new one when she got back to New York. That is, if she survived.

* * *

Barb cut through an alleyway on her way back to the hotel, she didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late. The only thing on her mind now was her career in jeopardy. Vicky Vale would ruin her career without a second thought, and she had the means to do it. Barbara couldn't see herself doing anything other than writing for a newspaper, and that was all up in the air now.

Suddenly Barb felt herself lift off of the ground landing on the roof of a building.

Batman stood in front of her, "Two run in's and you still choose to walk though dark alleyways" he rasped

Barb tried to find a way down. She had no time to sit and play coy games. "I'm kind of on a tight schedule right now, I need to get back to the hotel" she said

Barb turned to Batman when she didn't hear a response; she was surprised to see him still standing there. She raised her eyebrows, "Think you could let me down?"

"I hope yesterday made you realize this story is a bad idea" Bruce said

Barbara nodded, "It did, I don't want this story to help the Joker find out who you are, but innocent people are dying" she shrugged, "I can't live with that thought"

Bruce was silent again. He knew how Barb felt. He hated knowing people were dying because of him.

"Please, just tell me who you are" Barb begged, she stepped closer, Bruce stood his ground.

Barb stared into his dark eyes and tried to remember where she saw those eyes. They were so familiar, but Barb was at a loss.

She sighed, "My career will over if I can't get this story. My life even" she knew she was getting dramatic, but she was too close and the Joker knew who she was

"I'm not going to let that happen. Neither is Gordon" Bruce promised

Barb stepped closer, maybe Vicky was right and Barbara's feelings were starting to get the best of her, maybe she was falling for the masked hero. He seemed to always be around. She was starting to rely on him; the way he looked at her with an intense gaze didn't go unnoticed

"I know that look" Barb said stepping closer, "I know you, I do" she assured herself

Bruce feared she was getting close, but he was unable to resist her. Last night he wanted to kiss her, there was no denying he wanted her but he was so torn by his love for Rachel, and he needed to keep his identity hidden.

"You're always there." She said "Saving me" she stepped closer and touched his chest

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble" he breathed

"A girl likes to be saved now and then" she smiled

She couldn't help it. Her attraction was starting to take over. Seeing those familiar eyes and the suit, Barb was letting her emotions get the best of her. She wanted him, she wanted to know him.

Bruce finally stepped back. He needed to focus.

"Your father and I are close to finding him" Bruce said,

Barb looked at him hopeful "You are?"

Bruce nodded holding up a piece of cement

"What are you going to do with that?" Barb asked

"Fingerprints" Batman answered, "He also sent us a message. He's planning on targeting the Mayor"

"When" Barb asked

"Tomorrow, at the commissioners service"

Barb shrugged, "Why are you telling me all of this?" she wondered how it related to the story

There was a shattering sound. Barb looked to where the sound came from and realized Batman was gone. "That asshole" she said turning around and looking for a fire escape.

* * *

Bagpipe players and officials marched with Jim in the crowd towards the stage while Barb watched close. She noticed Jim's attention was not on the service, but at the police posted in the fire escapes of the surrounding buildings. There was a lot of security for the service, and rightfully so. The Joker managed to murder the Judge and Police Commissioner, but not Harvey; she feared he'd show up today to finish the job while targeting the Mayor. She knew after Batman had told her about the Jokers plan today that she should have stayed away, but she couldn't she hoped that he'd show up, maybe even reveal himself.

Harvey and Rachel sat behind the Mayor solemn as he began his speech and Barb wondered if she was looking at Batman now, that maybe it was Harvey. He held on to Rachel tight, the other night was a close one, and Harvey would have had good reason to jump out after Rachel.

Jim's gaze along the buildings distracted Barb for a moment; she followed his stare and noticed the heavy security along the windows and fire escapes. They weren't taking any chances today, not with this many officials in one spot.

The marshals fired their salute; Barb was startled to hear extra gunshots. Jim was shocked as well.

She looked worried and saw Jim's expression as well; it didn't bode well seeing as it matched hers. There was another salute taken and more shots fired, the crowd screamed, there were shots fired at the stage, Barb ducked for cover and looked in horror as Jim jumped in front of the mayor and dropped to the ground. Someone shot at the Mayor and Jim had jumped in front to protect him.

Police covered a man in the street; Barb looked towards the stage and saw Jim lying on the ground. She shook her head moving towards the stage, "Dad" Barb yelled

Cops tried to keep her back, "Step away miss"

"No, no, I'm his daughter" Barb yelled, "Please, Lieutenant Gordon, he's my father. Let me through"

Detectives Stephens and Ramirez looked on in shock. Stephens nodded letting her through as he stood over Jim's body. He wondered all along if they had known each other prior to her coming to town.

"You're his daughter,," Stephens was still in shock

Barbara didn't answer as she stood next to Stephens crying, "Please, do something" she begged, while reaching for him.

"I'm sorry, he's gone" Stephens said trying to comfort her.

* * *

The house was somber. Sarah was inside still crying while talking to the police. Barbara needed some air and walked outside, she couldn't breathe, it didn't feel real, and her father couldn't be gone. All the steps she had made in moving on were for nothing. She lost her chance at reconnecting with her father. She wasted it all because she held on to her anger.

"I'm sorry" she heard the raspy voice

Batman stood a few steps up from the house.

"It was him, wasn't it" Barb already knew the answer.

Batman nodded, "I'm going to find him. This stops now"

"What are you going to do" Barb said, "You know the only way to stop this is to give in and reveal yourself"

At this point nothing mattered. She didn't care about the story at this point, seeing her father lying on the ground lifeless because of the Joker was worse than anything she ever encountered. She'd dealt with criminals before, they've threatened her, tried to intimidate her into not writing a story, but this was different. This was worse someone she loved was dead.

Batman was silent for a moment. He felt for Barbara, he knew what it was like to lose a parent, both parents. "I can't let this go on any longer" there was too much blood on Bruce's hands, "Innocent people are dead"

Barb wiped away the tears, "I've spent so much time on this story and feel like I'm close to finding out who you are. But I've come to realize it needs to come from you"

"So you're not going to write the story" Bruce said

Barb looked into his eyes and saw that look before. "I don't know" Barb looked down trying to calm down. She wanted to find out for more reasons than she could count. She found herself enamored with Gotham's hero. She wanted to know what kind of man would dedicate his life to such a cause but if she revealed his identity the Joker would get what he wanted.

She wiped her eyes again and looked up to find him gone.

* * *

That night she stayed at the house to be there for Sarah and the kids. It wasn't long before Sarah crashed from crying so much. Barb didn't blame her, her own mind was racing. She was physically and emotionally drained, but she had the Batman to think about.

She had all her research spread out on the kitchen table and read it over again.

She came to the articles on Bruce. Barb stared at Bruce's picture in the paper and thought back to when they were kids, all the pain he went through and the hard life he had to live without his parents. She now felt a fraction of the pain he felt, seeing a parent murdered instilled a rage inside of Barbara she couldn't comprehend.

Barb saw all different sides of Bruce and wondered why he put on an act. He told Barb things that were so personal, yet he was a completely different person at the party. And then he and Harvey just disappeared before the Joker showed up.

Barb hung on to that thought. Alfred approached Bruce just before they came.

She looked through the stories they wrote last year about his return from the dead, how he took over Wayne Enterprises in a lucrative deal that no one saw coming. Not one-story mentions where he was for the seven years he was gone, even Bruce wasn't forthcoming in telling her where he was, just that he was on a personal journey to find himself to rectify his guilt and anger. Disappearing the night Joe Chill was murdered and appearing the same year the Batman came. The timeframe would be simply a coincidence to someone not looking as closely as Barbara was.

Harvey's profile was next to Barb's profile, she was stuck. It had to be Harvey, she thought.

* * *

The next morning Barb stood at City hall waiting for Harvey's press conference, waiting for Batman to come forward. She looked over at the opposite wall and saw Bruce watching as well. Bruce offered her a sympathetic nod. He saw the pain and anger in her eyes, the same pain he feels every day. He wanted to say something to her to comfort her, but he could tell she was close, the way she was watching him, he couldn't tell if it was all grief or if she suspected him.

As she turned back to the podium her suspicions rose as she wondered why Bruce was there. He wasn't the curious type.

Harvey walked out and saw Barb standing in the crowd. He nodded knowing Barb wanted it all to end for her father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons, firstly to assure the people of Gotham that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being done. And second the Batman has offered to turn himself in but should we give in to this terrorist's demands"

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens" A woman standing behind Bruce said

She knew Harvey was right, it would be giving in, but this had to stop. Too many people were dying because of the Joker.

"The Batman is an outlaw" Harvey agreed "But that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in, we're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to sit back while he cleans up our streets"

"Things are worse than ever" Someone yelled. the crowd agreed with an applause

"Yes they are" Harvey nodded "But the night is darkest just before the dawn. I promise you the dawn is coming. One day the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken but to us not to this mad man"

"No more dead cops" one cop yelled. Barb folded her arms and covered her mouth to let out a few tears.

"He should turn himself in" another spectator yelled

Harvey turned to the officials, "So be it"

Bruce took one last look at Barb and knew what he had to do. It was for Jim, he looked down and stepped forward but stopped "I am the Batman" Harvey announced

Barb watched in shock as Bruce stepped out as Harvey was being handcuffed. It was Bruce. It wasn't Harvey, but Barb felt like she knew it all along. His eyes were the familiar ones. She watched Bruce look at Harvey shocked before backing out of the crowd and leaving. Barb was frozen. She wondered if Jim ever knew the truth. She tried to follow Bruce but when she got outside he was gone.

She headed back to the house to get her things. Sara still was in shock. "What happened down at the press conference" she asked groggy

"It was Harvey" she lied. She gathered her folder and her jacket "I have to go finish the story, but I'll be back in a little while. Can I get you anything?" Barb hated having to leave her but she had to go see Bruce

Sarah shook her head, "No my sister is on her way over. Take your time" she nodded

Barb rubbed her shoulder, "I'll be back." Barb said running out.

* * *

Barb walked through the offices of the Herald and found an empty desk. Pulling out her computer she saw Vicky Vale walking towards her.

"I didn't think you'd be here non the less writing" she said with an attitude

"I have a story" she said simply

Vicky scoffed, "Yeah and you're about a day late sweetheart. It's all over the news who Batman is. It was Dent all along"

Barb kept typing, "Give me the night, I'll give you a story Gotham will want to read" she looked up at Vicky sternly. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Vicky's attitude

Vicky was intrigued, "You have until 9am" she said walking away.

Barb began writing the story. She went back to Bruce's profile. She read the timeline of it all, and she began writing what Gotham needed to hear.

The story wrote itself. She printed it before she deleted the story on her hard drive.

Her cell phone started to ring as she packed up her things.

"Sarah?" She answered

"Barb you need to come back to the house" she cried

Barb tried to ask Sarah what was wrong but she hung up quickly, Barb packed up and ran out. She jumped out of the cab and saw Jim at the door. Barb stopped dead and dropped her bag.

"You were shot…" Barb said

"I'm sorry" Jim said, "I couldn't risk your safety" he stepped towards Barbara.

Barb looked as if she was looking at a ghost. She couldn't breathe. Jim held his daughter tight.

"We got him" he said, "We got him"

Barb let out a cry in his arms, "I thought I lost you"

Jim looked at her, "Can't get rid of me that easily" he smiled, "Not when I just got you back"

Barb smiled relieved. Her emotions were everywhere. Then, she remembered, "Harvey?"

Jim nodded, "He's alright. He's on his way home"

Barb sighed relieved "I have to go. I have to see someone" She had to see Bruce.

Jim looked confused but nodded and watched her go again.

* * *

Barb watched the elevators open and Bruce standing in the living room. "Barbara, if there's anything I can do for you" he started with a sympathetic look.

Barb sighed, "He's not dead"

Bruce tried to look surprised, "I thought.."

"I heard about the chase on the news earlier on my way over. You were there all along" Barb said,

Bruce tried to keep his expression even,

"It's you" Barb said with certainly

Bruce looked away and scratched his chin. Even if was to admit it he wouldn't know where to start.

"I was close but I didn't know until today at the press conference, and right now. That look in your eyes" she said staring at him, it was the familiar look all along.

Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets defeated. "Barbara I don't know what to tell you, If you think I'm some vig-" Barb stopped him handing him the story,

"I realized today and seeing my father that Harvey is right. It isn't the time to give into the Joker. Gotham deserves a hero, and that's you" she said

Bruce was quiet. He couldn't believe she figured it out. He took the story and read it feeling a his heartache. The story was beautiful, and true. He couldn't give in; he had to be the kind of hero the city deserved.

Bruce stepped towards her and held her face. "I've never met anyone like you before." He said softly

Barb looked down, "This isn't something to admire, I can't write the real story after everything that's happened. After" she stopped herself

Bruce looked at her, "After?"

Barb sighed, "After I found out the man I'm falling for is Batman"

Bruce kissed her

"Sir" Alfred interrupted

Bruce and Barbara pulled away, "Mr. Dent and Ms Dawes never made it home" Alfred looked at Barbara knowing the secret was out. He knew it was bad, and didn't have time to play the act, "Detective Gordon is on his way back to MCU"

Bruce looked at Barb feeling bad for having to leave her. Barb nodded worried for them "Go go" she said,

"What are you going to tell your editors" He asked quietly

Barb shrugged, "Gotham isn't ready. Whether I know who Batman is or not, that's the truth Gotham needs to hear" she pointed to the story

Bruce didn't know what to say. "Sir" Alfred urged Bruce

Bruce nodded leaving Barb in his living room.

* * *

Barb ran into the paper and handed the story over to Vicky knowing she was running into the lion's den. She was about to get eaten alive. Vicky was watching the news in her office while the staff was pulling overtime on tomorrow's paper.

Vicky sighed irritated after reading the story. "This isn't it"

Barb shrugged, "It's the only one I'm giving you" she was stern, "This is what Gotham needs to hear right now" she pointed

Vicky stood up, "You told me you had a story, now either you were bullshitting me, or your protecting him which goes against you're responsibility as a reporter"

"My responsibility as a reporter is to write truth for the good of its readers, not out an innocent man so a serial killer and half of a city can rip him apart" Barb argued "Either way the Joker isn't going to stop and the only one that has a shot is Batman, but he wont be able to do that locked up"

Before Vicky was about to argue her attention turned to the breaking news on the. "Two massive fires broke out at, 250 52nd Street and the other at Avenue X at Cicero just now. We are getting word, both buildings were filled with oil drums fueling the fire believed to be arson."

"Harvey and Rachel.." Barb choked out

Vicky heard, "What did you just say"

"Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes went missing earlier" she shook her head, "It can't be.." she couldn't help but think they were in those buildings. She tried to tell herself they were fine.

"We're just receiving word, in addition to the two industrial building fires an explosion also occurred at Gotham Major Crimes unit's holding cell where the Joker was being held. No word yet on any casualties or if the Joker is still being held"

Vicky stood up running to her door. "Someone get me that story, we'll run that on the first page" she yelled to the office

"I have to go" Barb ran out "I have to find my father"

* * *

The last place Barbara came to was the house. But she was exhausted, as she walked in she found Jim drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Dad" she said relieved, "I've been looking everywhere for you"

Jim dreaded having to tell Barbara about Rachel. Shaking his head he looked tired, he felt guilty, "Barb.."

"I saw on the news, and heard…" she stopped herself knowing that if she told Jim she already knew Rachel and Harvey were missing he'd ask suspicious

"MCU…Did the Joker escape?" She asked

Jim lowered his head and nodded. "There's more honey" he looked at her.

Barb's fears were true. Harvey and Rachel were in the buildings. "He held Harvey and Rachel in the two other buildings that exploded tonight" Jim started

"We couldn't get to Rachel in time" Jim choked out

Barb covered her mouth in a cry. "No.."

Stepping towards Barb, Jim held his daughter as she cried. "I'm sorry" he said, "we tried. We thought we were going after Harvey"

"What happened to Harvey" Barb looked up wiping her eyes.

"Batman got him out but he fell into the gasoline and when the charges went off he suffered severe burns. I'm going over to see him now" Jim said

Barb nodded, "I'll come with you"

Jim patted her back, "Maybe wait a little while. He'll be pretty upset, and with the damage that's been done, it just might be best to wait and see what the prognosis is"

Barb understood. She figured she'd see how Bruce was doing with the news.

* * *

As Barb stepped off the elevator she saw Bruce sitting in the living room watching Gotham city news.

He also looked tired, almost empty. He looked up reaching for her hand trying to smile. Bruce felt better seeing Barbara and his duty to Gotham made him put his grief aside but he still was in pain. Rachel was gone and it was because of him.

Barb took it while Bruce stood up. "I'm so sorry" she tried to hold back her tears as she held Bruce.

He nodded silent. "I'm glad you're here" he said running his hand down her face and sat back down.

He looked focused on the news, Barb watched as well and saw the topic. "True identity of Batman revealed"

"Who is that" Barb asked sitting on the edge of the chair

"Coleman Reese, he works in the finance department at Wayne Enterprises…" Bruce answered, "He also went digging" he joked

Barb wasn't amused.

Who is this" Mike Engle asked taking a caller.

"I had a vision of a world without batman. the mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time and the world was so..boreing" he said over the phone.

Barb heard the joker "I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling all the fun but why should I have all the fun. Lets give someone else a change. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes then I blow up a hospital"

Bruce stood to his feet, "I have to go" he said looking at Barbara, "Stay here. Alfred I need you plugged in checking Gordon's men and their families"

Bruce walked to the elevator, "with the exception.." he grinned at Barb

"Checking for?" Alfred asked

"Hospital admissions"

"Will you be needing the batpod sir?" Alfred asked

"Middle of the day Alfred? Not very subtle"

Alfred nodded, "Lamborghini then, much more subtle"

He looked at Barb as he stood in the elevator, "Whatever you do, don't go looking for Harvey"

Barb nodded, "Be careful"

Watching the elevator doors shut Alfred turned to Barbara "Miss will you be alright here by yourself?"

She stood worrying about Harvey laid up in the hospital while all this was going on. He was probably alone too. Bruce told her to stay put but Barb couldn't leave Harvey alone.

"Actually I think I'm going to check on Sarah and the kids. I know Bruce said to stay here but they're on their own" Barb lied

Alfred gave her a quick nod. "Very Well then, I will call you a car"

Barbara shook her head, "I'll catch a cab, don't worry about me Alfred. You help Bruce" she said calling the elevator

Alfred nodded a little suspicious but left it. He had to search all of Jim's men and didn't have a lot of time.

Barb stepped into the elevator hoping Alfred bought her story.


End file.
